Life Goes On
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: [COMPLETED] Kagome was just torn away from the home she grew up for 16 years in. She meets new people and friends, but what happens when one of those friends is abusive? PAIRS: InuxKag, MirxSan, SessxRin, HojoxKik
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

"We're here!" Mrs. Higurashi said excitedly as she pulled her car into the driveway of their new home. She parked the car and smiled at her daughter sitting in the passenger seat. The black haired sixteen year old said nothing. She stared at her book bag that laid at her feet. "Come on! Brighten up! This house may be smaller that out old one, But you'll have a larger bedroom!" Kagome looked out her window, across the grass. She wanted nothing to do with this.

"Mom, our old house was HUGE!" When her parents got divorced, Kagome and her mother decided to move. Her brother Sota stayed with her dad 200 miles away with all her friends and teachers. She wanted nothing to do with either of her parents right now. She opened the door and got out. When both feet were on the ground, she looked at their new home.

It was a small two story house with a small porch and large backyard. It was a grey blue with dark blue shutters. She looked at the surrounding houses. There was a young female with headphones on reading a book on the porch at the house to the right. She had dark brown hair and was dressed up like she was going out. The driveways were empty on the rest. It was six pm on a Friday.

"Come on, Kagome! We should unpack the things we're going to need tonight." Her mother called, unlocking the beautiful front door. They stepped inside to see that the house needed some work. They both looked around. Kagome raced up the stairs to claim her room.

"Oh, wow!" Kagome found that there were three rooms, all with their own bathrooms. She chose the one with the largest bathroom. _Hey, if moms making me live here, I'm getting a large bathroom_. That was the deal they had made in the car on the way here. She immediately found a scrap sheet of paper and a pen from her purse and scribbled a note to her mother on it and stuck it on a nail that was sticking out of the door to the bedroom.

She walked around the rest of the house. It had a dinning room, kitchen, and two living rooms, a half bathroom, and a library on the first floor. The second floor had 3 full bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, and a bonus room. It was large. Her old house was considered a mansion. It had 6 bedrooms, 6 full bathrooms, and 3 bonus rooms on the second floor and 3 living rooms, one study, one library, a large dining room, and a large kitchen. Then they had a one room third floor.

Kagome walked into the smaller living room and sat on the floor. Her mother walked in and stood in front of her. "Why don't you take a walk and see what the neighborhood is like? Try and see if anyone your age lives near here. I'm sure I saw a young girl sitting on the porch next door."

"Mom, she was dressed up. Probably waiting for her boyfriend so they could go out. It's a Friday night. Everyone is out with friends!" She got up and walked out of the house. "Damn parents" she mumbled to herself when she got to the end of the drive way. She made a left and continued to walk down the street. _I miss them already. Why did I have to leave my friends behind?! It's going to be hard starting a new school. I guess it wont be THAT hard considering that school hasn't even started yet._ She looked up at the setting sun.

She noticed a park. She walked towards the playground and sat on the swing. She stared at the ground. "Who knows," she mumbled. "Maybe I'll grow to like it here. Maybe." She never noticed that a little kid had come up to her.

"Hi." He smiled at her. _He's a demon!_ Demons were common, but it still shocked her to see one.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome. What's yours?"

"Shippo! How come you're here all alone?" He asked with curiosity.

"Ummm…" she didn't know if she should tell him she just moved here so she decided to lie. "I'm about to go looking for my friends."

"Oh, have a good night! My fathers probably looking for me. Nice meeting you!" he turned around and ran away.

"Well, that was pointless…" She got up and decided to head back towards her house. It was dark now and she could see her house. She saw two figures standing on the porch at the house to the left of hers. When she got to her driveway she watched them kiss. When the couple noticed her, they stopped. Kagome noticed she was staring. She blushed a deep red. "Sorry." She mumbled and walked into her house.

* * *

**Okay. This is chapter 1/ Prologue. Hope you like it! a few reviews and I'll put up chapter 2!**


	2. Weekends' End Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Weekends' End Part 1**

Kagome plopped down onto her bed and sighed. She had finished moving things around in her room, only to realize she was going to paint it later. One corner held her bed, while another had her computer, another had her vanity, and the last one had her bathroom door. Her bedroom door was to the left of that.

"Kagome!" Someone called to her from the bottom of the steps. She rolled over to her nightstand. No alarm clock yet. She lifted up her wrist and looked at her watch. 9:06 pm. She got up and stood at the top of the stairs. "There you are. There are some kids who'd like to talk to you."

Kagome thought for a second. _I don't know anyone yet, who could it be. Shippo doesn't know where I live!_ She flicked on the porch light and stepped out into the warm August night air. Standing before her was the girl she saw earlier, only she had on a dark wash denim mini skirt and thin white long sleeve shirt that came to a stop at her finger tips.

"Hi, my name is Sango Kirikorosu." She pointed towards a male that Kagome hadn't noticed before. From what she could tell he had black hair. She couldn't see his eyes because of where he was standing. "This is Miroku Sukebei." He waved with a smile.

"Hey. My name is Kagome Higurashi. " She smiled. _What are they doing here? They must need something. _

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us. We always go with all our friends on Saturdays after our dates." Sango said. "You can meet our other friend and his girlfriend!"

"Umm…let me go--" She was cut off.

"You can go! Just be back by one!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from behind the closed from door. Kagome blushed and sighed, smacking her forehead with her hand.

"Can you give me a second to get changed?" She asked when she realized she had on a cami and cheer shorts.

"Sure!" She pointed to a black car parked in front of her neighbor's house. "We'll be waiting in there. When you come out, just hop in the back."

"Okay." Kagome went inside and Sango and Miroku headed for their car. She was so excited that she flew into her huge walk-in closet and pulled out a light wash, skirt and a white cami. She also pulled out her rainbows and a sleeveless zip-up black hoodie. She put on the clothes and some lip gloss, grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs and out the door.

She ran and slowed down when she reached the car. She heard it unlock and opened the door. She climbed in.

"All set?" Miroku asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yup. Thanks for asking me to come along." She blushed and looked at her shoes.

"No problem. You looked sad today when I saw you pull in. I just thought we could be friends." Sango smiled. "We need to get InuYasha and…_her. _Ugh! You know Kagome, you should steer clear of Kikyou. She's a rude, obsessive, controlling slut!" Miroku put a hand on Sango's lap to calm her down.

"Okay. Where does InuYasha live?" Kagome asked. She watched as the car slowly past her house and parked in front of her other neighbors house. "Why'd we stop?"

"This is where InuYasha lives." Miroku said with a chuckle. Kagome turned and looked out her window. She noticed a silver haired male dressed in a red polo shirt and dark blue denim shorts. He had his arms wrapped around a female with long black hair. She must have been Kikyou because she was wearing a thin white tube top that didn't even come down to her belly button. (A/N: Think of Winry's black shirt from FullMetal Alchemist). She had on a pair of fishnets and a black mini skirt that barely covered her ass.

"Please try to be nice Sango. We don't want InuYasha mad at us again." He said as he motioned for InuYasha to use the other door because Kagome was in the other side. She watched as they both walked around the car and got in. Kikyou pushed her but over and accidentally sat on Kagome. It surprised both of them. Kikyou turned around when she moved to the center seat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my seat?" she asked with a glare as her and InuYasha got buckled up.

"Her name is Kagome and she's a friend of ours. Deal with it." Sango growled.

"Lighten up Sango, she was just asking." InuYasha snapped. He turned and looked at Kagome. In the dark it looked like she was slightly chubby and had a unibrow. _Eww…_ He turned his head toward Kikyou. He thought she was slightly pretty. The rest of the way there was awkwardly silent.

* * *

**I know...another boring chapter. Things get interesting at the theaters though...hehehe! R&R!**


	3. Weekends' End Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not claim InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Weekend's End Part 2**

When they finally pulled up to the theater, Kikyou basically pushed Kagome out of her door, and then turned and got out of the car and into InuYasha's arms. Kagome looked at InuYasha's face, but couldn't see it because of the lack of light. They all walked towards the ticket lines. Kagome leaned over towards Sango. "What are we going to see?"

"The number 23" She replied. They got in line to buy their tickets, when a thought occurred to her. No money. She searched her pockets frantically.

"You need money?" InuYasha asked, getting ready to pay for his tickets. He had out an extra ten in case she needed it. Luckily she pulled out a twenty from her jacket pocket.

"Nope, thanks anyways." She looked at him and smiled as she paid. That's when he noticed. She wasn't chubby at all! Nor did she have a unibrow. She had beautiful light blue eyes, and waxed eyebrows. She was thin and her clothes clung to her perfect body. Her long black hair came down to her ass. Kikyou noticed him staring at her.

"Hello?" She waved a hand in his face. She started yelling. "HELLO! TALK TO ME WHEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND SAYS SOMETHING TO YOU!" that snapped him out of watching Kagome walk into the building with Miroku and Sango.

"Sorry," he mumbled to his girlfriend.

"You better be! Most girls dump their men when they stare at other women. But since she's not very pretty, I'll let it slide. Now let's go." she pulled her boyfriend towards the entrance while telling him what he was going to get her to eat and drink. He rolled his eyes and searched for his friends.

When they were done, Kagome had a small sprite, Kikyou had a large coke and popcorn, and Sango and Miroku had a medium Mountain Dew and small popcorn. InuYasha had nothing. They walked over and entered the theater and searched for seats.

"We're sitting here." Kikyou said pointing to a row of seats near the back. They all sat. InuYasha sat next to Kikyou, and Miroku next to Sango. Kagome was in the middle of Sango and InuYasha. The lights dimmed and the previews started. "I'll be right back, sweetie." Kikyou whispered angrily to InuYasha while he was staring at Kagome again. She took her soda and walked to the row of seats behind them.

She lifted the cup's lid off and held it above Kagome's silky black hair. She poured the entire drink, ice and all, down onto her head. Kagome screamed and stood up, looking at herself. She started to cry. Her favorite jacket was completely sticky now! She ran to the bathroom.

"Real nice Kikyou! It's just so hard for you to be nice isn't it?!" Sango screamed at her face. Kikyou started laughing.

"Take a chill pill Sango! Don't yell at her!" InuYasha said angrily. Sango ran after Kagome. Miroku right behind her. Sango pushed open the bathroom, and Miroku had enough common sense to know that it was a girl's bathroom.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." She pulled some paper towels from the dispenser and wetted them. She started wiping the sprite off of her.

"Why does she hate me? I don't even know her!" Kagome had stopped crying.

"She's naturally like that. And besides. I think it may be because InuYasha has been staring at you this whole time. It probably makes her scared and jealous."

"You think?" Kagome was hopeful

"I know." She finished getting off as much as they could and walked out of the bathroom.

"You wanna go rent a movie? We can watch it in my home theater." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah!" Kikyou said. She was heading down the hall with InuYasha. "We can all go!" Kagome almost started crying again. She finally got a good look at InuYasha's eyes. They were an amazing shade of amber. Almost like two chunks of gold.

"No, Kikyou. You guys can't come." Sango snapped. "InuYasha, you may want to take her home. If YOU want, YOU can come. But I highly doubt that her highness will give you permission." InuYasha scowled.

"You guys are so mean. Ever think it was an accident?!" InuYasha yelled. He started walking down the hall towards the exit.

"If that was an accident, then what about murders? Are they accidents too?" Kagome yelled to him. He stopped and turned around to look at her. She flicked him off and walked past him with Miroku and Sango right behind her.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances as they got into the car. Miroku pulled out a blanket from the trunk and let Kagome sit on it so his leather seats didn't get sticky.

The car ride home was mainly laughter.

"How do you think they're going to get home?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha'll just call his driver." Sango replied.

"How's he going to do that if I have his cell phone?" She smirked.

"What?! Well, Kikyou still has hers right?"

"Nope!" Miroku smirked this time and held up a pink razr.

"Wow. Turn them off so they can't call them." Sango instructed as they pulled onto thir street.

* * *

**Okie Dokie! 3 reviews please! things heat up now! but we are NO WHERE NEAR the climax!**


	4. Weekends' End Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Weekends' End Part 3**

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right over when I'm done. Where do you live Miroku?" He pointed to the house across the street. "Okay. You guys can pick the movie." She opened the door and put her feet out. She paused. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't ruin it! Kikyou and InuYasha did. This was actually kind of fun. But InuYasha is mad at us, but whatever. It's not your fault." Kagome smiled and got out. She headed for her door but was stopped by a voice. She turned around towards the car. "You can wear pj's if you want. When you come over, knock six times fast, then two times slow." Kagome nodded and ran inside.

"Mom!" Mrs. Higurashi ran to the front door to her screaming daughter.

"What happened to you?! That jacket wasn't cheap!" She said as she took it off her daughter.

"Kikyou poured sprite all over my clothes! They need to be cleaned before they stain them!" She was about to cry again. Her old boyfriend, Kouga, gave that to her. She missed him a lot.

"Don't worry. It won't stain. Our new maid comes tomorrow. I'll have her clean them. Go change. Are you in for the night?"

"No, I'm going across the street to Miroku's house to watch a movie. If that's okay. I'll be back by one." She checked her watch. It was already 10.

"Yes, you can go. Go get changed and put those clothes in your hamper. I put it in the little closet in your bathroom."

"Thank you!" She raced down the hall and up the steps. She ran into her closet and found what she was wearing before and slipped back into it. She then put her rainbows back on and ran over to Miroku's house. It was just as huge as hers. The out side looked exactly the same. Except his house was white with red shutters. She knocked on the door 6 times fast, and then two times slow.

"Hello, Master Miroku and 'is gerlfend are awaiting you arrival in zeh home theater!" a maid with a French accent answered the door. She led her to a room with a large screen and a huge couch. Miroku and Sango were throwing popcorn at each other and laughing. They didn't seem to notice her and the maid standing in the doorway. The maid cleared her throat. "Master Miroku, your guest has arrived."

"Thank you, Marie. Kagome, come sit." She walked over and plopped down on the couch. The interior of the house was exactly the same as hers too. The room they were in now was the bonus room on the second floor. _I wonder if mom would let me turn our bonus room into a home theater! _"I have a feeling InuYasha isn't going to join us. Oh well. We'll see him at school on Monday."

"Let's watch the movie!" Sango cheered.

"What did you guys rent?" Kagome asked.

"There was nothing out, so we're going with On Demand." Miroku scrolled through their choices of movies. They picked one out and started watching it. When they were about twenty minutes in, Marie raced into the room.

"I'm terribly sorry, Master Miroku, but someone iz at zeh door fuh you. He zayz iz name iz InuYasha. Zeh gerl identified herself az Kiki-hoe. Or somezing cloze to zat!"

"InuYasha and Kikyou?! Marie, chase them away please. Tell InuYasha to call his cell phone." Miroku replied.

"Yes, Master Miroku." She bowed and scurried out of the room. Sango and Kagome exchanged glance then burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Miroku asked confused.

"Kiki-hoe??!! Oh god, that's good." They calmed down.

"Kagome, you have InuYasha's cell phone with you?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed and nodded. "Good, turn it on. We're expecting a call."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3! I'll try to have chapter 4 done by tonight! What do you think the conversation on the phone is going to be like? R&R please!**


	5. Weekends' End Part 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't claim InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Weekends' End Part 4**

Kagome opened up the phone and held down the 'end' button until the screen flashed and it turned on. "There. Now we wait till he calls." She said putting the phone on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Okay. Kagome," She looked at Sango. "Whats your favorite band?" Sango asked, trying to get to know her.

"Rascal Flatts. What about you guys?"

"I like All-American Rejects." Sango said.

"And I like Shakira. But my favorite band would be…" He thought a second. All of a sudden Panic! At the Disco's 'I write Sins Not Tragedies' filled the large room. "Panic! At the Disco!" Sango picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"How the hell did you get my phone?!" An angry InuYasha yelled from his house phone. Kagome laughed.

"Easy, You were so busy paying attention to Kikyou; I just unclipped it from your belt when we were looking for the theater!" Kagome said, proud of her work.

"Anyways, "Miroku said. "We told you Kikyou couldn't come. Why did you show up with her anyways?"

"She's my girlfriend. I can't just leave her by herself!" You could hear Kikyou scream in frustration from the fact Miroku wouldn't let them in.

"Well I hope you know that you girlfriend ruined my jacket." Kagome snapped.

"Get a new one. It isn't hard here." He snapped back.

"Yeah, not likely! My boyfriend gave that to me before I left!" everyone got silent.

"It was an accident." InuYasha said after an awkward pause. "You've got to understand, Kikyou would never do something like that! Would you?"

"No! What makes you think I would?!" She yelled, sounding like she was hurt.

"Liar…" Sango and Kagome whispered.

"She's not lying!" InuYasha said. "Now give me back my phone!"

"No. I'm not going to give it back until I feel like it. At the moment I just wanna chuck it across the room, but I won't because I may break something of Miroku's and that's not really fair to him." Miroku smiled a little.

"InuYasha, please don't think we're the ones being mean. Your girlfriend poured a cup of soda on someone YOU GUYS don't even know. She just moved in TODAY and you're ALREADY being mean to her. Kagome, what's your first impression on InuYasha and Kikyou?"

"THEIR INSENSITIVE ASSHOLES! If InuYasha gave something to Kikyou, and Kikyou moved over 200 miles away and you've been dating for 5 years, and that thing got ruined, she'd probably be pissed too!" Kagome threw the phone on the ground, shutting it off instantly.

Sango picked it up and turned it on to make sure it worked still. "Don't turn that thing on! He'll call back!" Miroku warned.

"I know. I'm going to shut it off, I just wanted to make sure it still worked."

"Let's not let InuYasha and that slut ruin our Saturday night. Lets finish our movie." They started the movie up again. When the movie ended, Kagome and Sango said good bye to Miroku, and walked across the street to their houses. InuYasha was waiting for Kagome on her porch.

"Give me my phone." He said flatly. Instead of an answer, she walked past him. He grabbed her wrist so she turned around and kicked him in shin, hard. He fell onto the ground and stared up at her.

"Jack ass! First you ruin my boyfriends parting gift, then you call me a liar basically, then you expect me to be so kind as to return your phone?! Not likely!" He's face changed from anger to shocked.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"What?! You don't think I'm pretty enough to have a boyfriend?! Man, you're mean!" She kicked his hip and walked inside. Most of the lights were off. She checked her watch. "1:06. Damn, I'm late!"

"Kagome, watch your language!" Mrs. Higurashi said, walking into the foyer. "And I don't care, it's close enough to one. Just hurry and get to bed. We need to go shopping for school tomorrow."

She raced up stairs and got ready for bed. _InuYasha is kinda cute. WAIT! Why am I thinking like this? He has a girlfriend…not that he can't dump her! _"Ugh! What am I thinking, he wont dump her! She was gorgeous!" She went to bed without another thought.

The next day Kagome woke up to her mothers voice. "Kagome, it's nine. You need to get dressed so we can go shopping. Bring money. We need clothes too!" This was one of the many things Kagome loved about her mother. Not only did she love to shop, but she had good tastes too!

Kagome and her mother left the house at around ten empty handed. When they returned ten hours later, Kagome had everything she needed fro school plus 200 dollars in clothes.

"I think I'm all set for school tomorrow!" Kagome said, laughing as they struggled to carry everything in from the car.

* * *

**As promised, here's chapter 5! Now, please R&R! (BTW: This is the last part of Weekends' End!)**


	6. School Starts and She Meets Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: School Starts and She Meets Him**

"Kagies? Time to get up! You got your first day of school today!" Kagome rolled over and laughed at her mother.

"Kagies? You haven't called me that since I was, like ten!" She yawned, sat up, and stretched.

"I'm making breakfast so get dressed and come downstairs." She flicked of the lights and Kagome's eyes snapped shut. She got up and walked over to her closet.

"What to wear. Hmmm. Oh! I know!" She walked over to her jeans section and pulled out a dark wash jean mini skirt. Then she walked over to shirts. She pulled out a tight fitting light blue tee shirt that matched her eyes. Then she picked up a white cami to put over the shirt. "Interesting combination! Cami over a tee shirt. Don't think I've done that before!"

She put on her clothes and slipped into her rainbows. She pulled her hair into a high messy bun. She put her book bag over her shoulder and headed down stairs. She inhaled the sweet smells of muffins and bacon.

"Finally! You take so long to get dressed anymore!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she placed a plate in front of her daughter. "By the way, your car is here. Your dad had it towed her and it didn't arrive until 6 this morning." A smile immediately showed on Kagome's face.

Her mother had refused to buy her a car, so Kagome started saving her money when she was eight, and barely spent anything since. When she was sixteen, she bought a used Mercedes. She was content with the beat up car.

"Oh, it's time to go! You don't want to be late!" Kagome nodded with her mouth full of bacon. She grabbed two muffins and headed out the door. Her mother opened up the kitchen window. "Kagome! Your keys!" she tossed Kagome her keys, which she caught with ease.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called, getting into Miroku's car.

"Hey Sango, Hey Miroku!" Miroku waved from the driver's seat.

"Need a ride?" Sango asked, being polite.

"Nope, I got a car, thanks anyways!"

"It's nice," Miroku and Sango said at the same time. Kagome smiled and looked at InuYasha's house. He was on his porch with Kikyou, staring at her.

"I'm not giving it to you, leave me alone." She snapped and got into her car.

**InuYasha's POV**

InuYasha was tired. He had spent half the night awake, thinking of how he can get his phone back. Kikyou kept calling his house phone and his parents were pissed off. He went down stairs to find a plate of pancakes. He just finished eating when Kikyou walked through the door, wearing something similar to what she had the previous day.

"Hey Yashie!" She twirled so he could see her outfit. She had on a light pink tube top, and a dark wash denim mini skirt that was barely there. "Let's go, we don't want to be late!" She walked up to him and caught him in a kiss, then dragged him outside to see Kagome greeting Sango and Miroku.

_Is that Mercedes her car?! That's a nice car! _InuYasha's jaw dropped slightly. She turned to get into her car when she saw him with his arms wrapped around Kikyou's waist. _Damn she's hot!_

"I'm not giving it to you, leave me alone." She snapped and got into her car. He watched as she pulled away. _What was she talking about? Oh, My phone! I'll get it back!_

"That stupid slut. They need to give our cell phones back!" Kikyou pouted as they walked to InuYasha's car.

"Wait, how did they get your cell phone?" He asked. He thought they only had his cellular device. (sorry, I lub to call it that)

"Miroku asked to borrow my cell for a second. When I gave it to him, he put it in his pocket. I didn't think anything of it at the time." InuYasha shook his head at his dim girlfriend. They drove off the school in silence.

**End of InuYasha's POV**

Kagome found a parking spot not far from the entrance to the school. She was surprised by how close their school was. She had no idea how to get to the school, so she followed Sango and Miroku. She got out and walked over to Sango, who was waiting for her while Miroku went and got their schedule cards.

"Hey guys, we all have most of our lasses together!" he gave the card to them.

**Their Schedule:**

_1st period  
_Miroku: World History (Ms. Styers)  
Sango: World History (Ms. Styers)  
Kagome: World History (Ms. Styers)

_2nd Period  
_Miroku: Earth Science (Ms. McManus)  
Sango: Physical Science (Mrs. Callicutt)  
Kagome: Earth Science (Ms. McManus)

_3rd Period  
_Miroku: Latin 1 (Mrs. Cober)  
Sango: Latin 1 (Mrs. Cober)  
Kagome: Latin 1 (Mrs. Cober)

_4th Period  
_Miroku: Algebra II (Mr. Haywood)  
Sango: Algebra II (Mr. Haywood)  
Kagome Algebra II (Mr. Haywood)

(NOTE: Yes, there are only four classes. This is called a "Block" schedule. Each class is an hour and thirty minutes. My school is like this. Personally, I like it!)

**End Schedule**

"Cool! So me and Miroku are in all of the same classes! And I'm in all but one of yours, Sango!" But Sango was a little busy kissing her boyfriend. Kagome shook her head and chuckled. "We're in public guys, try waiting until we get to class." The bell rang and everyone scurried off to their first block class. Including Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

They somehow found their class and took a seat. Kagome watched as students entered. She never expected to see the one person she had hoped to not have in ANY of her classes. She watched as InuYasha walked through the door and sat down behind her, not noticing her.

* * *

**Yes, I update fairly quickly :D I hope thats ok (lol) I would like to see 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. That shouldn't be too hard! Thanks for all your reviews. And if I haven't explained somethingin the story, don't worry, IT WILL BE. Somethings I'm saving for later, like why Inu was so surprised she had a boyfriend when it was the 2nd time she had said it.**


	7. A Day At School

**Disclaimer: I do not claim InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A Day at School**

Kagome looked at Sango and wrote a quick not to her. She passed it over to her. Sango picked up the folded paper and unfolded it.

_WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! AND I HAVE A QUICK QUESTION. WHY WOULD INUYASHA BE SO SURPRISED WHEN I TOLD HIM I HAD A BOYFRIEND THE SECOND TIME?_

Sango turned toward her. "Who's here?" Kagome shot her eys to the side, signaling behind her. Sango looked, and to her surprise, InuYasha was slumped in his seat with his arms crossed. He looked deep in thought She scribbled onto the scrap piece of paper and handed it back. Kagome took it and read the chicken scratch inside.

_1. SOMETHING MUST'VE HAPPENED BETWEEN HIM AND KIKYOU TO NOT NOTICE US._

_2. HE NEVER REALLY LISTENS WHEN HE KNOWS HE'S WRONG._

_3. WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING THIS, LOOK UP AND I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING._

Kagome was puzzled by the last one. She looked up. Sango smiled. "Watch this. I'll show you who he really likes and why he's depressed." She told her to lean over. Then she did something that threw her off. "Hey! InuYasha! Kagome is dating Hojo!" immediately InuYasha perked up and stared at her angrily.

"Why?!" He asked, his voice a mixture of sadness, anger, and confusion.

"What?! Sango! Why would you say that?!" Kagome blushed and slumped into her seat. InuYasha did the same thing.

"Welcome to World History!" Ms. Styers said cheerfully as she pulled the door stop out and shut the door. "Okay first thing we're going to do is rearrange these desks! I want them left in rows, but push them together so that there are pairs. Got it?"

"Got it." The class answered and started moving. When the desks were done, she gave out assigned seats. Sango was exactly where she was when they came in, and Kagome was in front of her. Miroku sat across the room, and InuYasha ended up next to Kagome. Kagome shot a quick glance for help towards Sango. She just shrugged and turned back around in her seat.

"Be nice to her!" Sango whispered before she turned around. The rest of the class went on peacefully. Kagome was glad InuYasha wasn't even looking at her. The bell was about to ring and everyone was packing up. There was a murmur among the students under the sound of papers being clipped into binders. Kagome bent down to the floor at the side of her desk to pick up her newly assigned textbook, when she sat back up, a folded note was sitting on her desk.

"What's this?" She whispered. She didn't have time to read it. The bell rang and she shoved it in her pocket and walked to her next class. Earth Science was the same as History. Assigned seats, new textbooks, introduced to the class rules. InuYasha wasn't in this class, But Miroku was. So she wasn't all that scared. They had ten extra minutes at the end of class, and she suddenly remembered the note. She pulled it out and opened it.

_KAGOME,_

_I'M SORRY KIKYOU RUINED YOUR JACKET. I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO MEAN. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, HOJO IS A JERK. I WOULDN'T GET TOO CLOSE TO HIM._

_INUYAHSA_

She folded the note back up and noticed Miroku had been leaning over her shoulder reading it.

"Why'd her write you a note?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." She said sadly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kagome ignored him and sat silently waiting for the bell to ring. When it did she rushed down to her Latin one class. She took a seat in the back corner and watched as everyone came into the room. Miroku and Sango went and sat back with her. Kikyou and InuYasha went in and sat with them.

"Yashie, why do we have to sit back here?" Kikyou whined.

"What are you, four?!" Sango snapped. "Act your age, not your shoe size." None of this seemed to faze InuYasha. He seemed to be troubled. Miroku picked up on this too.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" He didn't answer.

"I know how to get him out of this." Sango said in a bred tone.

"Don't you dare!" Kagome warned, a slight smile on her lips.

"InuYasha! Kagome's dating Hojo!" Sango yelled at him. This got the attention of a guy in the class. He walked over. It got the attention of InuYasha too. He blushed and looked at the figure hovering the desks.

"Who's dating me?" the guy asked in a surprised voice.

"No one Hojo, I was joking!" He didn't buy it. (A/N: You think he would since he should know who he's dating!) Sango said.

Hojo eyes the black haired beauty in the back of the small circle. He took a pen out of his pocket and grabbed Kagome's hand. He scribbled something on her palm and smirked. "Don't lose that. Call me…" his voice changed to a whisper. "Or else."

* * *

**Ooooooooh! What's the "Or else"?! Anyways. I lost my fanfic note book. A notebook I write all my fanfics in, then type them up. But luckily, I had this fanfic aty home, and I know where the notebook is. So instead of updating my other fic, I chose this one. Thankies for all the reviews. R& R Please!**


	8. Toodles KikyHoe!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Toodles Kiky-hoe!**

By the time Kagome had gotten home she was still scared. _Hojo threatened me! Why didn't anyone say anything to him? _After Hojo threatened Kagome, she thought she was the only one who had heard it. Everyone else had just continued their conversations. Everyone except InuYasha who was staring deeply at Kagome until Kikyou noticed.

She walked in the front door after locking her car. She placed the keys on a hook that had been put up next to the door. "Mom?!" She desperately needed to talk to her mother. The house was silent. She did the one thing her heart told her not to, she followed her mind and called the number that was scribbled on her hand.

"Hello?" Hojo answered.

"Hi, This is Kagome Higurashi. You told me to call you." She said as sweetly she could.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something. Will you go out with me?" Kagome was stunned. She barely knew the guy, let alone like him!

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea. I don't know you, and i'm still getting over my old boyfriend." Kagome said apologetically.

"Oh, okay." He said and hung up. Kagome pulled the phone away from her face and stared angrily at it in disbelief.

"What makes anyone think I'd go out with him with THAT attitude?!" She said as she walked up the stairs. Sango had given Kagome her instant messenger screen name and she wanted to add her to her buddy list.

She signed on and immediately checked her mail.

**To: AngelKagz  
****From: KWolf  
****Subject: **I miss you, baby!

**Body:** Kagome,

I miss you! Please promise to keep writing me! I never want you to forget me. If you ever stop, I don't know how I could live.

Love,  
Kouga

P.S. Please don't cry!

Kouga knew Kagome too well. She smiled and hit 'reply'. She wrote a quick reply and sent it. Then got a chat request. She accepted it. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou were already talking. They all talked for a while until InuYasha brought up the Hojo incident. Kagome brushed it off and stayed silent for a while. When he brought it up again, she signed off. He wasn't the one she had wanted to talk about it with. He was way too cute for that. He was someone you stare at in school. Someone you admire from afar.

She was getting ready to start her homework when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, unusually a little depressed.

"Hey, It's Sango. Why'd you sign off? InuYasha just asked you about Hojo."

"Didn't you hear him threaten me? He said to 'call him or else'! It scared me!" She said.

"Oh, well. When you signed off, InuYasha told us that and that he was really worried about you. He said you were acting strange the rest of the day. Kikyou broke up with him right there. She said she deserved better. He told her that he didn't care." Kagome took all of this in.

"What?" She was stunned.

"Kikyou broke up with InuYasha because he likes you!" Sango got excited. Kagome did too.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I gave him your cell number. Hope that was okay."

"How'd YOU get my number?"

"My sources."

"Okay, I gotta do homework. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"'Kay. Bye"

They hung up. Kagome's smirk turned into a teeth-showing grin. She looked out her window to see InuYasha pacing in his room. Apparently he was yelling at someone into his cell phone. She smiled, knowing he was talking to Kikyou and opened her window. She sat on the floor with her elbows resting on the windowsill.

"I don't care!...You broke up with ME! I don't ant you back!...And?! So what? That shouldn't have mattered…Get over yourself!" he shut his phone and threw it out the window with such force, it flew into her window and hit the wall. She started laughing. She walked over and picked it up. She looked through is call list and found his home number. She saw InuYasha answer it after a few rings.

"WHAT?!" Kagome couldn't say anything. She returned to her place at the window and burst out laughing.

"What are the chances," she said between giggles, "That if someone threw their cell phone out the window that it would fly into your neighbors house?!" He whipped his head towards his window and gasped at the sight. Kagome had his cell phone and was cracking up. He smiled.

"Probably not much. I guess it didn't break then. Why'd you sign off?" He explaine the conversation she had had with Hojo and how it had scared her. "Don't worry. He can't do anything to you. His threats are hallow."

"Okay," she squeaked out. They talked for a few minutes and then the battery in the phone went dead. She walked it over to his house and they ended up having pizza and doing homework together. When they finished, Kagome checked her watch. It was nine already. Surely her mother didn't know where she was. She said goodbye and headed home. Content with what had happened that day.

* * *

**Yay! I never got my notebook back yet. My friend Danny is being an ass. My ex is always an ass. My back hurts and I love life. Lol. R&R PLEASE!**


	9. What was once hallow, Can be filled

**Disclaimer: I do not own/claim InuYasha…but I do have enchanted beads

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: What was once hollow, Can be filled**

Kagome rolled over for the last time that week and shut off her alarm clock. Her week had gone smoothly. She hadn't really talked to InuYasha since they did homework together on Monday. Hojo had written his number on her hand so much, she was starting to wonder if it was going to be there permanently. On Thursday InuYasha told him to stop and took him out of the room. When he came back, Hojo looked scared out of his mind. He hadn't talked to her the rest of the day.

She walked to her closet and put on a white polo tee and a blue jean skirt. She was half asleep when the doorbell rang.

"Kagome, can you get that?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Hmmmhmmnnnuh!" She called back, swatting her hand at her mother to let her know she was going. She opened the door and was immediately awake when she saw Hojo standing in front of her. "Umm…Hojo. Did you, uh, need something?" She reached behind her and quietly picked up her car keys with her right hand.

"Yeah, you." He grabbed her left arm hard. She held back the pain and hit the panic button on her keys. Her car alarm went off, with a load holler. She hoped it had worked. Her mother came running out of the kitchen, and InuYasha looked out his window. Both of them saw Kagome's arm in Hojo's tight grasp. Her mother brushed it off, but InuYasha ran over to her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He pulled Hojo off Kagome and pushed him away. He stood in front of her. _He's protecting me. Thank you, InuYasha. _She held her bleeding arm in her hand and backed up towards the front door. She shut the alarm on her car off. "Why are you trying to hurt her?!" Hojo ran away. He turned towards Kagome. He saw fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome. Let me see."

"I'm fine." She said, holding her arm closer to her.

"You're bleeding." There was blood dripping down her arm and onto the ground. She thanked god none had gotten on her clothes. She didn't feel like changing. He sighed. "At least let me take you to school today then." She nodded. She went back inside her house and got her books.

"Mom, where's the first aid kit?"

"Under the bathroom sink and in the hall closet."

"Thanks." She went and grabbed a bandage to wrap around her arm. She got her books and walked outside. "Hey, InuYasha," He turned around and took her book bag to the car. He put it in the trunk and turned to her, taking the bandage from her. "Thanks." She blushed as he inspected her wounds before wrapping them up.

There were five deep cuts from where his fingers were.. "Why are they so deep?" he started to wrap it up.

"His nails dug into it." He finished and opened the door of his car for her to get in. "Thanks." She said again. She sat down and waited for him to get into the car. "Hey, InuYasha. How come Hojo threatened me, then I rejected him and he just blew it off like it was nothing?" He stared at her bandaged arm for a minute before turning the car on.

"I thought Hojo's threats were hollow. But I'm not so sure this one is." The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got to school, Kagome got her book bag and walked to first period. She didn't want to risk seeing Hojo.

InuYasha followed her to class. They were a little later than usual, so the bell would ring soon. Besides. Something in his head was telling him to protect her. He was confused. _I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Kikyou. _He thought hard about it for the first half of school. When lunch came he was glad. They had fourth lunch. It was the last lunch, but easiest. You go when the bell rings, and leave when the bell rings.

"Let me carry your book bag." InuYasha smiled. Everyone noticed her bandaged arm, but Kagome refused to tell them how she got it. She always told them 'It was nothing. Just an accident'. But they both knew it was far from it.

They walked to the main building and sat on the benches outside like they did everyday. Kagome was lost in her own thoughts.

"You alright?" Sango was really worried.

"Your not acting like the Kagome we've seen this past week." Miroku added.

"I'm just thinking. That's all. I'm fine, really!"

* * *

**Or is she? DUN DUN DUN! I LOVE cliffhangers! Okay, I worked early this morning to get this chapter up for you! PLEASE R&R! Thank you to all that have this story on their favs, alerts, and have reviewed!**


	10. Infections and the First Date

**Disclaimer: -men in black suits come in and tie me to chair- YOU'll NEVER MAKE ME TALK! –men pull out tazers- I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Infections and The First Date**

Kagome was absolutely silent in fourth block. Even when Mr. Haywood called on her. She seemed to be in another world. InuYasha started to get really worried by the pain in her eyes.

"Alright everyone, you have the last ten minutes of class free." Mr. Haywood said, collecting the worksheets from the students. InuYasha walked over to kagome and sat at the desk behind her.

"You okay?" he asked. Kagome heard the genuine concern in his voice that forced her to turn around and answer.

"Yeah," she clutched her bandaged arm. InuYasha took it from her and carefully unwrapped it. He stared at it in disbelief. It looked infected already!

"Wow, Kagome," They both looked up to see Mr. Haywood inspecting her arm. "You should get that checked out by a doctor right away." (A/N: What if he said dentist instead of doctor? Lmao) She nodded.

"I'll take you after school. Is that why your grimacing?" he asked as he wrapped it back up. She hadn't noticed the wince on her face. She couldn't lie.

"Yeah. It hurts a lot." InuYasha's worry turned to anger and hate for Hojo. He was going to kill Hojo when he saw him today, but he wasn't at school and he had no clue where he lived. She was about to ask InuYasha something when the bell rang.

"Come on. I'll take you to my mom's clinic." InuYasha picked up hers and his books and walked her to his car.

"You don't have to do this. I'm sure you've got something better to do than cart me around places." She said to her hands as she sat in the passenger seat. He got in and shut the door, turning towards her.

"I do have something better to do. Take you to get your arm properly treated." He turned toward the wheel and turned the car on. "Buckle up. My mom's clinic is about ten minutes away from here." She looked away so he wouldn't see her blush.

The drive there was mostly Kagome explaining their math lesson to InuYasha. He still didn't get it, so Kagome told him to come over went they got home. InuYasha parked his car in the staff lot and stuck a badge around his mirror (A/N: So they don't tow his car. It recognizes that he's related to the doctor). They got out and walked in the staff entrance.

He walked over to a nurse. "Hey, Kaede, where's my mom?" The nurse pointed to her office. "Thanks." He smiled and walked to her office. He walked right in and pulled Kagome in. "Hey mom." She looked up from her paperwork and smiled. She looked at Kagome.

"Who's this?" Izayoi asked.

"Her name's Kagome. She needs help. She has some wounds that need to be checked out." His mother got up and walked around the desk and carefully unwrapped the bandages. She winced when she saw them.

"Do they hurt?" She asked Kagome. She nodded. "Okay, they aren't infected YET, but they will if they aren't treated." She scribbled a prescription down and handed the clip of paper to Kagome. "Apply this to it twice daily, when you get up and when you go to bed, and it will clear up in four to six weeks." She smiled.

"Okay, thanks mom!" Izayoi handed Kagome new bandages and sent them off. "Let's go get that prescription filled before we do anything else, okay?"

"Yeah." She paused as they got in the car. "Thanks, InuYasha. You know you don't have to do this." She stared at her hands again.

"Yeah. I know. But…" he paused and blushed. He turned his head hoping she hadn't seen. But she did. "It's better than them getting infected. They drove to get the prescription filled. The whole time it was silent. Not even a sigh slipped their lips.

Kagome was grateful when they pulled into his driveway. "Are you still coming over to do homework?"

"Yeah. Afterwards, me, Sango, and Miroku usually go to the mall around 6," the clock in the car read 5:09, "Your welcome to come along if you want." He smiled. Kagome melted.

"Yeah! Okay, lets get to my house and start our homework then! It's not going to take long. It's easy."

"Says you! This junk is hard!" He got their books out of the trunk and started walking towards her house with her.

"Let me rephrase that then. It's easy for those of use who actually paid attention!" He gave her a look that made her burst out laughing. She nlocked her door and walked inside. "Lets go to my room and get started!"

* * *

**Are they REALLY going to do homework?...R&R! Thanks for all the reviews! I try to update once a day. If I don't, I was:**

**1. Too lazy to get it done  
****2. Too busy to get it done  
****3. Grounded  
****4. On spring break at Myrtle Beach (I leave March 31 so I wont be able to update for a week)  
****5. Forgot**


	11. A New Girlfriend and An Old Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: -I walk in front door to see friends, family, and men in black coats- "Wh-what's going on?" I ask. "An intervention. Your family needs you to say it!" they tell me. "NEVER!" I run to kitchen and get a plastic spoon. "I HAVE A WEAPON!" –men come in kitchen with a shiny nickle. "Say it, and all this will be yours!" –holds up nickle- "Deal!" I do not Own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The New Girlfriend and An Old Boyfriend**

After a half an hour, InuYasha finally got the math. They had started working on their Latin homework. They were doing fine until InuYasha got to the worksheet and broke out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kagome giggled.

"It…say's…'I have large houses'" He said between chuckles and then they both burst out laughing. (A/N: When we read this on a worksheet, the seniors were all laughing their asses off. They said it sounded wrong)

They started just talking. Their awkwardless conversation came to an end when InuYasha's cell phones started ringing for the third time that night.

"Just answer it. What if it's important?" InuYasha sighed and answered it. She looked at a clock; 6:14 pm.

"What do you want?" He snapped to the caller. _Must be Kikyou. _Kagome thought. "No, WE aren't going to the movies. I have a new girlfriend!" he snapped the phone shut and stared at it like you would stare at a dog if they poop on the rug. Kagome took in a sharp breath. _He has a new girlfriend?! _She was suddenly overwhelmed by sadness. _Why am I getting like this? It's not like I LIKE InuYasha. For all I care, he can go back with Kikyou. _Her last thought made her feel worse and she decided to drop it. She put on an obviously fake smile and looked at him.

"Who was that?" She asked, already knowing full well that Kikyou wanted him back.

"Kikyou," he sharply sighed and looked at his worksheet. "Dammit!" he looked at a clock. "We were supposed to go to the mall fifteen minutes ago!" Kagome gasped. She had forgotten. (A/N: I did too while writing this! Lol)

"Traffic." Kagome said and got up from her seat on the floor of her room.

"Huh?" InuYasha was confused. _What about traffic? _He thought.

"That's out alibi. We were caught in traffic. Let's go. You need to drive cause I have no clue where the mall is!" She blushed. He nodded and chuckled, leading the way to the car.

"Kagome!" she turned to see her mother. "What happened to your arm?!" (A/N: the answer to a question I got a lot)

"You didn't see a guy grab my arm this morning?!"

"No, you were blocking the door. All I saw was your back and a tree."

"Oh," she blushed. "Well it's nothing. I'm fine, really." Her mother shook her head. She'd get it out of her daughter later. "I'm going to the mall; I'll be back by ten, 'kay?"

"Alright." She turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Let's go!" She said enthusiastically. They got in the car and drove silently for most of the way there. _I have to ask…it's bugging me. If I wanna get to know him, I gotta ask. _Kagome sighed. "So, you have a girlfriend already?" He smiled and blushed.

"Sort of. She's cute." Kagome's heart sank with each word he said. "I love her eyes. And her hair is always amazing no matter how she wears it." Kagome felt like crying. _I have feelings for him. No matter how much I don't want to. I love Kouga. _InuYasha sensed Kagome's sadness and smiled more. He found a parking spot and got out of the car.

"Umm…" Kagome got out of the car and walked into the mall with InuYasha. "Can I meet her?"

"Umm…" he thought hard. "Depends. You can, but can't." This confused Kagome a lot. They walked through the mall silently until they found Miroku and Sango. They were in the food court waiting for them. Sango saw Kagome's face and instantly pulled her away from the guys.

"What's wrong?" Sango whispered. Kagome shook her head. She felt like if she opened her mouth, her tears would spill. "I'll get it out of you later." She didn't want to push her friend, so she decided to wait. They walked back to the guys and Kagome's cell phone rang.

She gasped. "Kouga!" a smile appeared on her face. _Kouga?_ InuYasha thought.

"Her boyfriend from where she used to live." Sango said, as if reading InuYasha's thoughts.

"Hey! I miss you…no, I don't have a boyfriend…I don't plan on getting a new one today…I did reply…Well your e-mail sucks…I sent it! I swear I did…Look; I'm, out with some friends. Can I call you back later?...Okay, bye." She snapped her phone shut and sighed. She looked up at her friends. "He never got my e-mail…If he had a better e-mail service he wouldn't have needed to call!"

"Ready to go now?" InuYasha asked, anger and sadness evident in his voice.

"Yeah." She replied.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, who is InuYasha's new girlfriend? And will Kagome ever move on from Kouga? R&R Please!**


	12. Ignoring is Destroying Part 1

**Disclaimer: -laughs hysterically- I LOVE THE MEN IN WHITE COATS! –goes cross eyed- I LOVE STRAIGHT JACKETS! –continues to laugh- (I do not own InuYasha)

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Ignoring is Destroying**

Kagome barely said a word. Sango decided to take Kagome somewhere the boys wouldn't go. She spotted the perfect store. She grabbed a hold of Kagome's good arm and pulled her into Victoria's Secret.

"Oh, no! I'm not going in there! We'll wait over there," Miroku pointed to a bench across the mall. Sango and Kagome nodded.

"What is up with you? You haven't said a word!"

"It's just, InuYasha told Kikyou he got a new girlfriend!" Sango gasped a little.

"You like him don't you!" a smile slid across Sango's lips as Kagome nodded slightly. "He was probably just lying to her to get her to shut up." Kagome shook her head.

"No, I asked him who it was. He said she had pretty eyes and her hair was perfect. I asked him if I could meet her and he said, and I quote, 'Depends. You can, but you can't'."

"What ever that means! He was probably pulling your leg."

"Right." She looked at the ground. "Let's go." She walked out of the store. Sango stared at her. _She really likes him. No matter how hard she tries not to. She needs to get over Kouga. _

Everyone headed towards the cars. "Hey, Kagome, why don't I take you home? I wanna talk to you about something. She glanced at InuYasha. He was staring at the ground.

"Actually, I'd like InuYasha to take me home. I think I need to talk to him. You can come over later, we'll talk then, 'kay?' Sango nodded in silent understanding. "Is that okay InuYasha?" He nodded and got into his car. Kagome got into the other side.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?" InuYasha asked, refusing to look at her.

"Who's your new girlfriend? Come on! I really wanna know!" She put on a fake playful face and looked at him. He was red. He didn't answer her. She sunk into her seat as they exited the parking lot.

"If I tell you, you might get mad. I don't want you to hate me. So I'm keeping my mouth shut." Kagome decided to let it slide. She didn't want to hate him either. Sort of.

The rest of the ride home was silent. InuYasha pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. "I'll seeya later!" InuYasha watched as Kagome ran across her lawn and over to Sango, who had just pulled in. Sango got out and ran inside her house with Kagome. Miroku got out and walked to his house across the street, upset his girlfriend ran off with Kagome.

_Wait! I forgot my books in Kagome's room! Dammit!_ "I'll just ask Mrs. Higurashi if I can go up and get them." He said to himself, walked up to the door. He knocked and the door was answered fairly quickly.

"Hello, you must be InuYasha!" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. _No wonder she's a famous model. _(A/N: That's why they're rich)

"Yeah, I was studying with Kagome earlier and I forgot my books in her room. Can I go get them real quick?" She nodded.

"Where is Kagome, any idea?"

"Oh, yeah! She ran over to Sango's for a bit. Sango needed to talk to her about something." InuYasha wasn't sure he should be this open with Kagome's mother, but decided to be honest anyways. He ran up the stairs to her room. He picked up his books and heard a ping. He turned toward the computer. _An e-mail from Kouga?_ He put his books on her bed and looked at the mail she just got.

**Dear Kagome,**

**I miss you too! Sorry that I had to call. I know my e-mail service sucks. I love when you write to me. Everyone down here says hi. Sota misses you a lot. He promises to call on the weekends. I'll keep that promise too. **

**Love,**

**Kouga**

InuYasha didn't care about his e-mail once he read it. It sounded like they were just pen pals now. He scrolled down to the bottom of the e-mail. He found what Kagome had written him.

**Dear Kouga,**

**I'll never forget you. I miss you a lot. I promise to convince my mom to let me move back up there when I turn eighteen. Then we can be together again. I promise to never get another boyfriend as long as you stay single too! If I do get a boyfriend, it's only to make you jealous! Lol. If I do, I'll only be thinking of you! No one else. I promise.**

**Love,**

**Kagome**

**P.S. I MISS YOU!**

InuYasha could have swore he felt his heart drop off a hundred foot cliff. So he was right. _Kagome doesn't like me…I'm so stupid! _He left it up on the screen and ran out of the house. Leaving his books behind. Mrs. Higurashi didn't even see him fly out the door.

But Kagome did. _What's he running from? Probably mom's cooking! _She thought, walking into her house, unaware of the events that had just happened.

* * *

**Okay, I'm only updating cause I haven't shown the interim to my parents yet. If you haven't read my note, I ask you to please do so now. They are going out tonight so I may be able to get another one or two chapters in. R&R please!**


	13. Ignoring is Destroying Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Ignoring is Destroying **

Kagome watched as InuYasha darted across her front yard. She was confused. She walked into her house and shut the door firmly behind her. "Mom?!"

"Yes honey?" She poked her head out of the kitchen, a little bit of smoke escaping through the crack.

"What was InuYasha doing here?" She covered her face and coughed. "And what are you DOING in there?"

"InuYasha came to get his books." She pulled her head back into the kitchen. She poked it back out a few seconds later. "And I'm making dinner!" she said. Kagome sighed and headed back up to her room. She pushed the door open and looked around. _InuYasha's books are on my bed. _She glanced at her desk. The computer screen was on. _He didn't! _She ran over to her desk.

"He went through my mail!" She yelled. She looked at what was left on the screen. What she had written to Kouga. "Even if he had read it, it's not like he cares what I do! He has a girlfriend!" She felt like crying. She printed the e-mail. She pulled out her cell phone and opened a new text. (A/N: I don't have a cell phone so I'm going by what I THINK it's like, if something's off, ignore it)

Her fingers flew across the key pad. She reread it to make sure that's what she wanted to send. She hit send and waited for a reply. She got a text, but it wasn't from InuYasha. It was from Sango.

**WANT 2 SLEEP OVR MY HOUSE 2NITE? MOVIES N POPCRN!**

She quickly ran down and asked her mother. She agreed since it was only Friday. But it was already 10. She texted back. When she was getting ready to head over, her cell phone started vibrating on her hip. She checked her texts. Sure enough an unread one was waiting for her from InuYasha.

**IM NOT SURE WE SHLD BE FRNDS. KOUGA MAY GET MAD. OR OUR** **FRNDSHP CLD JUS B FAK.**

She started crying. All she had texted was "Please don't hate me. I know what you did." Crying still, she managed to get her stuff to Sango's. She answered the door with a smile, but it quickly dropped when she saw the crying girl on her porch.

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong?!" Sango said, picking up most of her stuff and taking it to her second room. She had a bed room and a special room to do whatever in.

"Inu –sob- Yasha said –sniffle- said we can't –sob- be friends anymore!" Sango looked shocked. _Why'd he do something like that?! That's really not like him! He must have a good reason!_

"Why? That's not like him at all!" Sango put her stuff down and pulled out the couch. When Sango was finished pulling out two inflatable couches, she took a folded sheet of paper Kagome held out for her. She opened it up. Kagome watched as her face went from surprised to horror. "What is this?!" She handed it back to Kagome.

"My conversation with Kouga the day I got here. I didn't know InuYasha then, but I'm guessing he thinks I sent it to him recently!" Sango gasped.

"Let's call him!" Before Kagome could stop her, she picked up her phone and dialed a number Kagome didn't know. She put the phone to her ear and waited. "Hey, InuYasha."

"Stop! Hang up! I don't want him any madder at me than he already is!" Kagome whisper-yelled, trying to get the phone from Sango. She hoped InuYasha couldn't hear her yelling at Sango, but his demonic hearing did. He heard every word.

"Are you mad at Kagome? ... I really think you should talk to her … Yes, you should … because I don't want you to lose a friend … Your just misunderstanding … let me explain then. Kagome wrote that the day she arrived here. She didn't know that yet! … Uhh, why'd you say that if you didn't mean it? … Oh, so you DID mean it?" she turned and looked at Kagome, who had given up on trying to get the phone from Sango the second she suggested they talk.

"Did mean what?" She asked from one of the couches.

"You should have asked her before … Spur of the moment?" She laughed. "InuYasha, you gotta ask someone if they want to be your girlfriend before you start telling people!"

"What?! Find out who it is!"

"Yeah…hold on…I SAID HOLD ON!" She held the phone out to Kagome. "Impatient bastard." She grumbled.

"H-hello?" InuYasha could tell she had been crying. Heck, he was sitting on his porch watching her run across the lawn to Sango's house with her arms full of stuff.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"You hate me don't you?" there was a short awkward silence. "Thought as much. Look, InuYasha--" He cut her off.

"You remember the girl I was talking about before? It was you…" the line went dead. Kagome was shocked.

* * *

**Oh, HUGE cliff hanger! I'll most likely update this tonight if I have time. What's this, the third chapter for today? On second thought I'll update tomorrow! Lol. Will they ever be friends again? Who is at the door (when it rings in the next chaper) WHAT THE FUCK is Sesshoumaru DOING with RIN?! (lmao at this one. Oh god, SO funny! NO LEMONS! SORRY!)**


	14. Ignoring is Destroying Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Ignoring is Destroying Part 3**

The weekend had passed and it was Monday morning. InuYasha ignored Kagome, who ignored him too. Miroku and Sango had decided to go out again on Monday night, since Saturday night, they didn't have a lot of fun.

InuYasha sat slumped in his chair in second period, Earth science with Ms. Maloni. All his other friends had either Callicutt or McManus right now. _Why'd you have to lie to me, Kagome? _He thought. He pulled out a sheet of paper and started doodling.

Kagome was looking over her homework. She detested ever doing anything with InuYasha. He thought she was a liar. He thought she was toying with him. How does she know this? They spent Saturday night screaming in the parking lot, hence the fact it was no fun for Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome, hello?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "What's the answer to number 5?"

"Oh, yes, number six is 'a'"

"Correct, thank you. Please pay attention now." She nodded and went back to thinking.

**After school with InuYasha**

InuYasha sighed as he unlocked his car. He looked up and locked eyes with someone. When he figure out who it was, he scowled and ducked into his car. Kagome's face contorted and she got in her car and pulled away. _Great! Why'd I have to do that?! _InuYasha shook his head and pulled away. He turned on his radio to keep his mind off her, and before he knew it, he pulled into his driveway.

"Sesshoumaru's home? He must have taken Rin home. Or she's here." He got his books and headed for the front door. He heard music coming from one of the living rooms. "Oh, no," he said to himself with a smirk. "I HAVE to see this!" He tip-toed to the doorway and peeked in.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru!" Said a seventeen year old Rin. Rin was the same age as InuYasha, and two years younger than Sesshoumaru. "It's easy! As the arrows scroll up the screen, you step on the corresponding arrows located on the dance mat!"

"I'm not doing it!" He argued.

"Come on Sesshy-poo!" Rin fake pouted, crossing her arms and batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, come on Sesshy-poo!" InuYasha stepped next to Rin and crossed his arms.

"Fine!" InuYasha spent the rest of his night watching Sesshoumaru get his ass handed to him by Rin and himself.

**With Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Kagome went through her closet, looking for the best outfit she could find. Kagome pulled a pink halter dress off the hook.

"Cute! I forgot I got that!" Sango squealed and put the dress on in the bathroom.

"I'll do your hair and makeup. We'll make you gorgeous for Miroku." Kagome said and Sango giggled from the bathroom. Kagome spent the next hour doing Sango's hair and makeup. But when she was done, Sango looked amazing.

"Sango!" her mother called. "Miroku just pulled up!" Sango clapped and grabbed her purse. They both ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey!" Sango ran up to Miroku and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready to go?" Miroku asked?

"Yeah, where are we going?" Sango asked, pulling away from him to get into the car.

Kagome smiled in content and walked over to her door. Sitting on the porch, InuYasha had his head in his hands.

"InuYasha?" Kagome stopped in front of him. He looked up, and walked back to his house. Kagome sighed, feeling the tears come back. She balled up her fists and looked at the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome screamed out of frustration.

"What's up with her?" Miroku asked, pulling away slowly.

"She likes InuYasha, but he's mad at her. Let's drop it. I don't really want them to ruin our night again." She smiled. He pulled into a parking spot at a fancy restaurant. He looked at her.

"You look amazing." He whispered. She smiled and blushed. She looked out the window.

"You always look amazing." She replied. It was his turn to blush now. He put his hand on her chin and turned her head to face his. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly on her lips. They kissed for what seemed like hours to Sango. "Miroku pulled away. "Shall we eat?"

Sango looked out the window at the restaurant. She gasped. "This is my all time favorite restaurant! How did you get reservations? How did you know?"

"My dad owns it, and I'm your boyfriend, that's how I knew." He chuckled as he got out of the car. He walked arm and arm with Sango as they entered the fancy restaurant.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was in the corner of her room. She had Finally gotten her crying to stop. She was thinking of ways to get InuYasha talking to her again

"That's it! I'm not going to sit her and watch InuYasha destroy our friend ship from something I did before I met him!" She said as she headed for his house.

* * *

**Why was InuYasha at her house? What's Kagome going to do now? That was for all of you who wished to see more MirxSan fluff. I LOVED the part about Sesshoumaru and DDR…lol. R&R. I haven't shown my parents the Interim yet, hope they forgot. Anyways…**


	15. Tears of a Saddened Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Tears of a Saddened Girl**

Kagome walked up to the door. She still had a slight scowl on her face when the door started to open. A man about eighteen or nineteen opened the door. He looked like InuYasha, but was dressed differently and looked much older.

"You must be Kagome." He said in a deep, emotionless voice. "I'm Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's older brother. Do you think you can get him out of his room? He's been in there sulking." Kagome sighed. _It's my fault. Wait, could he be crying? Is that what he means by sulking? _Kagome laughed at the image of a guy crying in her head. It's not like she thought it was funny, but it was rare to see a guy cry unless he was seriously hurt.

"I'll try. I can't promise anything though." He nodded and stepped aside to let her enter the house.

"Up the stairs, last door on your left." He instructed.

"Sesshy-Poo!" Kagome heard a female call. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Damn medication." Kagome was confused by that.

"She had surgery on her arm and she's on medication. She's a total airhead until she is allowed off the medication." Kagome nodded and ran up the steps. She did just as Sesshoumaru said, and stood in front of the last door on the left. She lifted her arm and knock lightly.

"What do you want?" Something hit the door.

"I really think we need to talk." Kagome said, looking at her feet.

"Go. Away." He said flatly.

"What? I need to explain!" She pleaded. The door slowly opened. He motion for her to come in and he shut the door and sat on the bed.

"You've got three minutes." He said, crossing his arms.

"Okay. I wrote that the DAY I moved here! That was BEFORE I knew you! I wouldn't have written that had I known you then." She paused. He didn't look happy. He looked as if he had just gotten kicked in the stomach. _I probably mentally and emotionally kicked him in the stomach. _She sighed. "I always thought you were cute." She didn't know what was happening. All of a sudden, her heart started speaking, instead of her mind. "But I guess none of that matters. I just wanted you to know, I'm lying to Kouga. He never cared about me. I was his trophy." She turned and left. She walked down the hall. Secretly hoping her would come get her. When she was positive he wasn't coming, she walked faster out of his house. There, sitting on her porch, was Hojo. She gasped and pulled her injured arm towards her body.

"H-h-Hojo! What do you want?!" She looked around. She left her keys inside and her mother was gone. Miroku and Sango were on their date. The only person who would hear her scream…was InuYasha. _He wouldn't care. What am I thinking?! _

"I want you. If you refuse," he picked up a wooded baseball bat, "I'll just use force." She started backing away. Hojo thought he knew what she was planning. She was going to run back to InuYasha's. She was really just going to take off down the street. He jumped off the porch and ran at her, hitting her in the head with the bat.

She fell to the ground. Her head hurt so much, that she just started screaming and couldn't stop. Hojo walked over to her and hit her over and over again with the bat on her stomach. She cried out in pain each time. _He's going to kill me, isn't he? _She closed her eyes. She stopped screaming. She lost all hope. She hadn't noticed he stopped hitting her and was now walking away. He stopped and turned to her.

"Tell ANYONE where those bruises came from, and they'll turn to cuts!" He threatened and ran down the street. She got up and limped to her front door. Her left ankle hurt badly, and her injured arm hurt worse. She carefully walked to her room and locked her door. She went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She had a large purple bruise that covered most of her stomach and chest. Her arm had a bruise on it too. The bandage had been ripped off and the cut was opened and bleeding again. She rinsed out her cut, and winced as it stung. She applied her ointment and wrapped it back up.

"What am I going to do?" She said, her voice weak from screaming. "Someone is bound to see the bruises!" She walked out of the bathroom and into her closet. She found a black, long sleeve turtle neck. "This should be fine. Even if it is going to be 65 degrees from now on." She sighed. She was still scared. _Why hadn't InuYasha heard me? _She slipped on the turtleneck to see if it still fit and walked out into her room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone standing in her doorway.

* * *

**Who?! WHO IS IN HER ROOM?!?!?! Is it Kouga? InuYasha? Hojo? Sango? Miroku? An Octopus? Her Mother? HER Father? Her Brother? An Old Friend? Last Nights Stew? The world may never know…until I write it…and post it…R&R!**

**Sorry I didn't post today. I started an account on My username is Angelic-Faerie-Fighter. If you have an account there too, request to be my friend **


	16. Hiding The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Hiding the Truth**

InuYasha watched as Kagome walked out of the room. Part of him wanted to follow her, but the other part said something completely different. _What if everything she just said was a lie?_ His thoughts were broken by an ear shattering scream.

"What was that?!" Then he remembered Sesshoumaru and Rin were watching a loud horror movie. He couldn't stand when they did, it shook the large house, and the screams sounded real. He turned on his television and watched it to keep his mind off other topics. He sniffed the air. _Blood? Who's blood? _He sniffed the air a few more times.

InuYasha was about to go look for the source when Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

"You smell that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, blood. But whose?"

"Kagome's." That's all he needed to say. InuYasha leaned out his window. He saw Kagome run into her bathroom. "Good, her window's open." With one great leap, InuYasha leapt from his window sill to hers. He walked over and opened to the door, to see if anyone else was home. When he turned around he saw Kagome coming out of the bathroom. She stood there, shocked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, uh…why?" She asked as her arms wrapped sheepishly around her stomach.

"I'm not stupid. I smell your blood." InuYasha crossed his arms.

"What do you care?" She walked over to her vanity and started straightening up things that were already neat.

"I DO care. I care enough that I'd give up more than just a Friday night to make sure you're okay." She walked over to her computer and sat down. She opened up an e-mail. As she read, InuYasha saw her face start to drop.

"What?..." InuYasha walked over and read over her shoulder.

**Dear Kagome,**

**I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But I don't think I can wait for you to move back her. I don't think I can wait 2 years. I'd just like to say I've met someone new. Her name is Ayame. Although she may be pretty, you will always be the prettiest.**

**From,**

**Kouga**

Kagome started crying. "How could her do this? He promised!" InuYasha stared at disbelief at the e-mail.

"He's got one thing right though." Kagome stopped crying and angrily looked up at him.

"Oh yeah? And what's that? She's probably prettier than me." She said.

"No. He said you were the prettiest. That's true." He angry expression softened. She turned her chair and stood up, facing him. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She leaned into it, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away.

"Thanks." She said to him softly. "Can I meet your girlfriend now?" She smiled as he took her and stood her in front of her vanity mirror.

"Say hello!" they laughed and Kagome turned around, kissing her new boyfriend on the cheek.

**Sango and Miroku's Date**

Miroku waved at his father as he and Sango got into the car. As soon as they were both buckled up he started the long drive home.

"I'm sorry Sango! It's these damned hands of mine!"

"Lecherous monk!" Sango turned to face the window. They had left the restaurant early when the waitress smacked Miroku across the face for touching her butt. Sango said that he was perverted and wanted to go home. And that not only InuYasha can ruin our date.

The rest of the car ride home was quite. Miroku parked his car in front of her driveway. She unlocked the door and reached for the handle, but Miroku locked the car again.

"I don't want you to leave on a bad note." He pulled her into a small kiss. She leaned into and pulled away, smiling. "Have a good night." She unlocked the door once more and ran up to her house.

**Kagome And InuYasha**

Kagome heard a car door slam. "That's probably your mom. I should go." InuYasha stole one more peck on the lips before he jumped out the window and back into his room. He looked around. Sesshoumaru was gone. Then it occurred to him. "I never found out why she was bleeding. I'll get it out of her tomorrow." He sighed and walked downstairs.

Kagome watched InuYasha leave his room. Her cell phone started ringing and she knew Sango was back from her date with Miroku.

"Hello?" Kagome answered the phone after eight or nine rings.

"Kagome! You'll never guess what happened!" Sango yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked. Deciding whether or not to tell her about her night. She waited until they were done with Sango's topic, then told her about her night with Hojo.

"Kagome! You have to tell InuYasha! He's your boyfriend now! What if Hojo comes after him next?"

"I don't know, Sango. Hojo would kill me because I know InuYasha would go after him!"

"InuYasha can handle himself!" Kagome strongly did NOT want to tell InuYasha.

"I will. I'll find the right time to tell him. Please don't say anything to him, alright?"

"Is it okay if I tell Miroku? He wont tell anyone If I tell him I'll break up with him if he does." Kagome sighed.

"Alright. He better not." Kagome said good bye and hung up._This is going to be one long week.

* * *

_

**Okay, so I got two chapters in! WHOOT! Still not in trouble yet. I plan on updating tomorrow. I hope I can get two chapters in everyday from now until March 30. I leave for my trip on March 31 and wont be back until April 8th. I'll miss: Easter, My brothers 18th birthday, my dog Koda coming to see us, and InuYasha (but my sis will tape it for me). Oh well. For those of you who watch FMA: I guess this is just 'Equivilent Exchange'! lol**


	17. Confessions of a Teenage Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Confessions of a Teenage Girl**

Kagome woke up the next day to her cell phone ringing. She smiled when she looked at the caller ID.

"Why the hell are you calling me at six-thirty in the morning?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm telling you that I'm taking you out to breakfast before school." InuYasha told her.

"Why?" She knew this was a dumb question, but hey, it was six-thirty!

"Cause I can. Be ready by ten till seven."

"kay." She hung up and got dressed, leaving the turtleneck on. She turned on the TV to check the weather. Just like she thought. It was going to be around 65 degrees all this week. She put on a pair of dark jeans and tennis shoes. She brushed her hair and got her stuff.

"Where are you going so early?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, watching her daughter head for the front door.

"I'm going to breakfast with a friend."

"Oh, have fun. Tell InuYasha I said hi!" She turned and walked into the kitchen. Kagome nodded and laid down on the porch swing. She lifted her arm to look at her watch. Six forty-five.

"Damn. It even hurts to lift my arms." She lightly touched her stomach.

"Why? And isn't it a little warm for turtlenecks?" InuYasha walked up to her and stood next to her head.

"Oh, it's nothing. And what if I felt like wearing a turtleneck today?"

"What ever. Let's go." They both walked to his car. Once the car was in motion and InuYasha was sure Kagome couldn't run away, he decided to ask her. "So, why did I smell your blood yesterday?" She turned to look out her window. She didn't answer. "Why did I smell your blood?"

"It was nothing."

"Don't give me that! Blood isn't nothing!" he was getting angry. Something was wrong and she wasn't telling him what it was.

"My cut reopened. It was nothing."

"How did it reopen?"

"I don't know. It just did."

"Cut's don't just open by themselves. Something happened that your not telling me." He nearly shouted. It was all he could do to not yell at her.

"I can't." She whispered. "I can't tell you." She was nearly in tears.

"You can. If there's something wrong, you need to tell me." _This is the perfect time to tell him. But I can't. Ugh. I have to. Or the beatings could get worse! _She sighed.

"Hojo…was at my house last night." InuYasha parked the car in an empty slot and tirned to look at her.

"What he do?" He was really angry now. Kagome gently lifted the bottom of her turtleneck and revealed her badly bruised stomach. InuYasha gasped.

"I was going home after I left your house and he hit me with a bat." She dropped her shirt and stared at her lap. "He said if I told anyone, my bruises would turn to cuts." She started crying.

"Why didn't you come get me?" He got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened the door. She got out and they walked inside.

"I did. I screamed for you. The whole time." It wasn't until then that InuYasha noticed her voice was a little raspier and quieter. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. He'll never hurt you. Ever. If he does, tell me. I'll kill him. No one is going to touch you." She nodded into his chest. She looked up and kissed him on the lips.

When they got to school, they realized they were early. Not even Miroku or Sango were there yet.

"This is the perfect time. I'm going to go 'talk' to him." InuYasha said, walking over to Hojo. Kagome tagged right behind him. Hojo looked up.

"What do you want?" He noticed Kagome. "Did you come over here to ask to be my girlfriend?" He said, smiling.

"Oh, far from it." InuYasha pulled Kagome by the had so that she was standing next to him. He faced her and planted a kiss on her lips. She leaned into it. When InuYasha heard Hojo gasp, he pulled away. "That is one of the many things you wont be doing to Kagome." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "You wont TOUCH her anymore. If I find you've hit her again, I'll beat the living shit out of you. Not only will I beat YOU half to death, I'll have you arrested." Hojo sharply turn to look at Kagome. Her smile quickly disappeared.

"You told him?! What did I tell you would happen if you told anyone?!"

"Her bruises would turn to cuts. Let me tell you this: do it, and die." Her put his arm around Kagome's waist and walked towards Miroku and Sango, who had just arrived.

"Trust me, Kagome. I wont be the one InuYasha is killing. And I wont be the one dead." Hojo mumbled to himself. He turned on his heels and walked to his first block class.

* * *

**AH! NO! GO InuYasha! I've read stories where Kagome gets beat and she doesn't tell anyone, but she's not that stupid. And others where she eventually tells InuYasha, and InuYasha just keeps her away from him. He doesn't actually do anything to stop him. So in my story, their smart :D I'll try to update again today.**

**BTW: If you request to be my friend on please PM and tell me that you got my username from fanfiction! Thanks!**


	18. Hojo's Back, Back Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (And I'm still grounded...)

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Hojo's Back, Back Again**

Kagome watched as InuYasha yelled at Hojo. InuYasha pulled her next to him and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled away she smiled. They walked over to where Sango and Miroku were. They both examined Kagome closely.

"I'm fine!" she said, moving InuYasha's arm off of a bruise.

"Sorry." He whispered. They all talked until the bell rang and then walked to class. The day was calm. No homework, which was unusual for a Wednesday. When the final bell rang, Kagome met up with InuYasha and Sango. Miroku had left early for some reason. "Hey Sango, can Kagome get a ride home with you? I completely forgot about working with my mom tonight."

"Sure!" Sango said. Kagome kissed InuYasha and walked away with Sango.

"What does InuYasha mean 'working with his mom tonight'?" Kagome asked.

"He works with his mom at her clinic. He wants to be a doctor." Sango pulled up in front of Kagome's house. "I have to go out for a little bit, so I'll see you later." Kagome nodded and got out. She watched Sango's car disappear and turned toward her house.

"Hello…Kagome." Hojo stepped out from behind her bushes. Kagome's eyes got big when she saw something glint in his hand. He had a knife. He smirked. "I told you what would happen if you told anyone!" He ran at her.

The next day InuYasha walked up to Sango after the final bell. "Have you seen Kagome?"

"No, but Miroku is sick and wants you to bring him his homework." InuYasha nodded and ran to his car. _Something's wrong. _He sped to her house. Her car was there, but her mother's was gone. He knocked on the door. No answer. He sniffed the air. He smelled Kagome's scent, but it was covered by Hojo's. He opened the door and followed his nose to her room. (A/N: froot loops lol) He opened the door.

"Kagome!" Kagome was lying on her bed, asleep. He ran over to her. She didn't look like she was sick that day. She smelled strongly of Hojo. But he didn't see any cuts. He shook her gently. She didn't wake up. "Kagome!" he shouted in her ear. She winced. "Please wake up." He whispered. She didn't wake up. He sighed. _Hojo wasn't at school either! _He sniffed the air. "That's why his scent was so strong!" he growled. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HOJO?! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" he glanced around the room. He stood up and slipped on an empty bottle. He picked it up and read the label. "Sleeping pills?!" he was beyond angry now.

"Inu…Yasha…" he turned and looked at her. He heard a door slam and Hojo's scent vanished. Well, most of it. Kagome was still covered in it. She sat straight up.

"What happened to you?" InuYasha sat on the edge of her bed and placed his hands on her shoulders. She wouldn't answer. "What happened? What did Hojo do to you?" She looked at her lap.

"What am I wearing?" She had on a small, skimpy halter top and tinier skirt. She noticed her wrists and ankles were tied. She freaked out and tried to get the rope off.

"Stay still." InuYasha pulled out a pocket knife and swiftly cut the ropes. She jumped up and ran into her closet. She changed into a more appropriate outfit and walked back out. She launched herself into InuYasha's arms. "What's wrong?! What did that bastard do to you?" He hugged her. She looked up and kissed him.

"Please don't ask. I don't want him to kill you. I really don't." _What did he do?? _InuYasha thought. He inhaled. Hojo hadn't gone far. He pecked Kagome on the lips and ran out of the house. "NO INUYASHA PLEASE! HE'LL KILL YOU!" He could hear Kagome crying. He kept going. _He won't be able touch me, how can he kill me? _He kept running. Hojo's scent got stronger as he ran. He ran into a park and ran across an empty soccer field. When he had Hojo in his sight, InuYasha sped up and tackled him to the ground. Hojo had been running. Trying to get away, but was now pinned to the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" InuYasha snapped.

"Like I'm going to tell YOU!" Hojo smirked. InuYasha punched him in the face until he started yelling. "OKAY! OKAY! I'll tell you!"

"What did you do?!" InuYasha asked slowly. He got up and picked up Hojo by his collar.

"I drugged her then made out with her. But that was as far as I got before you showed up."

"Liar! That doesn't explain how her clothes were changed!" He was thinking they went further than just making out. _If that's the case, I'll kill him. _

"The drugs I gave her made her high. She changed her clothes out of free will. I didn't do it, I swear!

"What gave you this insane idea that hurting her will make her like you?" He growled.

"I'll MAKE her like me." InuYasha threw Hojo to the ground.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you." InuYasha turned on his heels and walked back to Kagome's house. When he got within eyesight of the house, he began to fake a limp. He even added a wince. He saw Kagome run out of the house crying.

"Oh my god, InuYasha! Are you okay?!" He smiled and walked normal. Her attitude changed instantly. "You jerk!" She punched him in the arm, and then wrapped her arms tightly around him. "He told me that if you went after him, he'd kill you!" InuYasha kissed her.

"Do you really think I'm THAT weak?" he chuckled. "He won't touch you anymore." InuYasha pulled away and Kagome smiled.

**After school with Sango**

"Nice. InuYasha's taking Miroku his homework; I have no reason to go see him!" She sighed. She was about to turn down her driveway when she heard Miroku call her name. She looked toward his house. "Hey! How ya feeling?"

"A little better. Come here for a second. I wanted to give you something the other day, but forgot. Then I got sick." Sango nodded and stepped out into the street to walk across. "SANGO! WATCH OUT!" Sango hadn't notice the car barreling down the street. Before she knew it, it hit her. Miroku ran down his driveway and ran to Sango's side. She was out cold.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The lady screamed as she walked over to the two kids. She pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance. When she hung up, she apologized over and over again through her tears.

"It's okay. She's still alive." Miroku said, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Okay, I typed this while I was grounded. I combined this one with whatever I had typed up of chapter 19. So I have to start that over again. I'm still grounded, so Don't expect more updates. I had my sis put this up for me. I hope yall have a great spring break (If you haven't had it already). I'm going to the beach, so god knows if I'll be able to update there. I'll try to update. Report cards come out in, like, a week.**


	19. Recovered, A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Recovered, A Broken Heart**

InuYasha gripped the steering wheel tightly as he stared straight ahead with a serious look that Kagome had never seen before. She stared out the passenger window so he couldn't see her cry. They were having fun on a date when InuYasha got an urgent text message from Miroku telling them Sango had been hit by a car.

"She'll be okay, she has to be…" Kagome didn't know she was talking out loud. InuYasha softened his expression and glanced at her. "She'll be okay…she'll be okay…" she kept whispering over and over again.

"She will be." Since InuYasha's car was so small, he was able to put his arm around her. He pulled into the hospital parking lot, parked, and got out. When he noticed Kagome wasn't getting out, he walked to her door and opened it. "You know, she probably really wants to see you."

"Wh-what if she's…" She started crying. InuYasha took her hands and pulled her to a standing position, shut the car door, and led the way to the lobby.

"I promise you she's not dead." He whispered. She was still crying, but not much. The spotted Miroku and walked up to him.

"How is she?" InuYasha asked for Kagome. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"She's in a coma. They think it could last a month, more or less."

"Can I see her?" Kagome whispered. Miroku had forgotten she was there. He nodded and walked them to Sango's room. Kagome was afraid of what she might see, but when she got there, she was surprised to see her hooked up to an IV with some scrapes and bruises. Kagome pulled away from InuYasha, and just grabbed his hand.

They stayed until visiting hours were over. InuYasha drove Miroku home. The car ride was silent, and InuYasha's serious face was back. Miroku picked up on Kagome's thought's toward InuYasha, but decided that she needed to learn to deal with it, because that was his 'Thinking Face'.

Miroku walked across the street, and InuYasha took Kagome up to his bedroom. He lived with just his brother, but his brother was rarely home. He hoped it made her cheer up a little. The walked into his room and sat on the bed. Kagome leaned on his shoulder.

"I hope she'll be okay…" He lifted her into his lap.

"Stop thinking about it, she'll be fine." He assured her.

Sango woke up two weeks later, and everything was fine until senior year. Sango and Miroku fought, InuYasha and Kagome had their share of fights. Everyone applied for colleges, but to make it easier with out pier pressure, they didn't tell each other where they applied. They all got their letters, but waited until Kagome got hers to open them together.

Kagome's ring tone filled her large bedroom. She moaned and rolled over. She grabbed it off her nightstand and flipped it open.

"What the hell do you want at seven in the morning??" She asked tiredly.

"Come on Kagome! It's eleven, not seven! And your letter came finally!" Kagome shot up in her bed. "Me, Sango, and Miroku are downstairs waiting. Your mom's at work already."

"InuYasha, You're a waste of minutes." She shut her phone, crawled out of bed, and dragged herself downstairs. "Where are you?"

"In here!" Sango's voice came from the large family room. Kagome walked in and plopped down onto InuYasha's lap. They handed her the letter. "Ready?" They all nodded.

"One…two…three!" They all tore open their letters. No one showed any emotion on their faces.

"Who wants to share first?" Miroku asked.

"I GOT INTO SHIKON STATE!" Kagome and Sango yelled. InuYasha felt his heart drop.

"Me too!" Miroku said. They all looked at InuYasha. Kagome, still sitting in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're going to tell me one way or another!" Kagome said sweetly. She kissed him on the lips. '_He looks so sad…'_

"I'm going to Shikon Community for a few years, then transferring to a good medical college 150 miles away." Now it was Kagome's heart that sank. Miroku pulled out his cell phone and started pressing buttons. (lmao, really random if you don't read any more of this chappy!) When he put it away, Sango's cell phone started ringing, indicating she got a new text message. She pulled it out and read it.

WE SHLD GIV KAG N INU DA LAST 2 WKS ALNE. AFTR DAT, THEY MAY NVR C ECHOTHR AGN.

Sango nodded in agreement. They only had two weeks before they had to leave.

"Congratulations, InuYasha. I'm really proud of you." She laid her head on his shoulder. "two weeks," she whispered. "I'll miss you." After a few seconds she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. You guys can stay or leave. I don't care." She put on a fake smile and walked up to her room.

* * *

**Yay! Another chappy up! I'm working HARD on typing up a few more chapters before the weekend is over. I have hand written around 30 to 40 PAGES and it's HARD to type it. I peck-type at about 60 words a minute which is fast for pecking. There is going to be AROUND 70 or 80 chapters for what I have planned. And just a little note: I know for a fact that it takes 8 years of school to be a vet, so it probably takes more than 4 to be a doctor, but you'll see why I had to make it 4 years. (And yes, still grounded...)**


	20. Explainations, A Four Year Wait

* * *

**Yes, another chapter. It's been a rough summer. My cousin is having heart surgery, my grandmother was diagnosed with breast cancer, and my best friend wont speak to anyone. Yup, my life sucks. Well, I have a few extra hours with nothing to do, so here I shall write. I lost the first page I had hand written, so I have no idea what is going on, so I'll do the best I can…**

Chapter 20: Explanations, A Four Year Wait

"Shower my ass," InuYasha growled, standing up from the couch. He walked up the stairs, leaving behind two really confused teenagers. InuYasha stopped in front of her door and pulled out his cell phone. He typed up a corny love note and sent it to her. He heard her ring tone, and then the phone hit the wall. (A/N: Tell me if this has happened before cause I don't remember if it was this chappy or an earlier one…) He heard the window open and then shut; she was on the roof.

InuYasha turned on his heels and raced out to the backyard, passing Miroku and Sango on the way, who were to busy making out to notice or care.

"Kagome," InuYasha called, jumping onto the roof with one leap. He lay down next to where she was sitting.

(A/N: This is where the pages I have comes in, YAY!) "InuYasha," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I wont be going to school for a year." His ears perked up.

He sat up, instantly angry and unable to hide it. "Why the hell not; you need to go to college!"

"My dad was arrested for abusing Sota. I have to go on trial. They say the whole thing will take about a year. I'll be taking online courses. They've allowed me to do that much."

"I see," he laid back down, not entirely convince. But it was true – to a point. She was going on trial, but it would only take a month, not a year. "You know, I'll only be gone for a year. I will come back for you." OMG, SERIOUS A/N-AGE AT END

She looked over at him. "Really? You promise?"

He sat up and smiled lightly. "Promise." He hugged her lovingly. "You know we still have 2 weeks, right?"

"yeah," she sighed. "2 weeks. Hey, can you tell Miroku I'll be gone? I still need to tell Sango. But I also need to tell her something else."

"You can't tell me?" He said, playfully angry. That made her blush.

"Not yet. You're going to have to wait till you get back in four years. I don't want it to pull you away from your studies." This really confused him.

"That sounded a little corny. We should get off the roof. Let's go get lunch."

"Okay."

-----

"Kagome! Open up NOW!" Sango's pissed voice yelled from beyond her bedroom door. Hey, if your best friend left you a friendly little text saying 'not going 2 clge 4 a yr. cum ovr 4 details.' You would be too!

"okay! I'm coming, geez!" Kagome unlocked the door. Sango pushed the door open.

"Well, when you leave me a message like THAT," She said angrily, holding up her phone. It was then that she saw Kagome's face was red from crying. "It's InuYasha, isn't it? You know he-"

"It's not that." Kagome picked up a sheet of paper and scribbled her message on it. "Don't scream, okay?" She held it up for Sango to read and she started laughing. "What is so god damn funny about it?!"

"You expect me to read this chicken scratch? Why can't you just say it to me?" Sango looked at Kagome who was looking at her lap. She started to cry lightly. She sat down next to her. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"What ever is said in this room must never be repeated. You hear?" Sango nodded and Kagome's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up off the nightstand and flipped it open. "I told you I would call _you_…no I haven't told her yet…I will…pick me up later. I'll call you…'kay…bye."

"I swear I wont tell anyone, but can I tell Miroku?" Sango asked with a huge grin. Kagome nodded. "So…?"

"I'm 3 months pregnant." Sango's jaw dropped. "I didn't want this to make InuYasha think he shouldn't go away to college, so I made him think I'm going to my hometown for a year. But it's really only for a month. My dads trial. I told you earlier."

"Who knows? Does your mom know?"

"Yes, my mom, dad, brother, and now you. I think InuYasha's mom does too. My mom has such a big mouth."

"How did your mom react?"

"She had already planned for this to happen. She's really…hmmm…superstitios? And, well, a fortune teller told her she would be pregnant at 18, with me, and that I would be pregnant at 18 too. She's not mad because I'm taking online corses to keep up. I'll be there next fall."

"You had all this planned out?"

"Since I we moved in and I got close to InuYasha. So now you know why InuYasha can't know about this until he comes back in four years." Sango nodded.

"I'm going to go. Sounded like you two have a date planned tonight. Oh, and just so you know, me and Miroku are letting you guys have these last 2 weeks alone." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks," they hugged and Kagome called InuYasha.

* * *

**Awww! Okay! AGH! I HAVE A MAJORLY MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE!!!:: Okay, so the last few weeks I have been reading and watching Yu Yu Hakusho with my friend (the one who needs brain surger) and We have finished the anime. WELL, in episode 97 (yes! I memorized them!) in episode 97, Yusuke says the same basic thing! I had written this a LONG time ago, and was freaked when I first started rereading this. EEEE! I LOVE YYH! It's now my #1 favourite **

**Yes, I've been starting new mangas and animes. I've finished watching and reading Full Moon, and finished watch yyh the anime. I'm on book 16 of YYH. I'll be moving on to Chobits, DN Angel, and Fruits Basket next. I think…**


	21. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Chapter 21: Homecoming

"I'm going to go; sounded like you two have a date planned tonight. Oh, and just so you know, me and Miroku are letting you guys have these last 2 weeks alone." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks," they hugged and Kagome called InuYasha.

"Hey, what took so long?" InuYasha asked as soon as he answered his phone.

"I told you, I had to talk to Sango."

"Oh, what'd you tell her?"

"I told you, you have to wait until you get back from college, 'kay?"

"Are you serious?!" He sighed. "Fine, can I come pick you up now?"

"Yeah," As soon as she said that, she heard foots steps approaching her door. "You're a waste of minutes, you know that!" He opened her bedroom door and pulled her into a heart warming kiss. "I'm really going to miss that," She mumbled.

"We have two whole weeks. Where did you wanna go to eat?"

-----

FOUR YEARS LATER…

-----

The doorbell rang and Kagome got up from the couch to answer it. Her Jaw dropped at the site of the man before her. (A/N: Who do YOU think it is?)

"Oh my gosh!!" she said excitedly.

"Hey,"

"Kouga!" He hugged her quickly and backed up. (A/N: Not who you expected, huh? YOU thought it was InuYasha!)

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Ayame," Ayame stepped up next to Kouga and smiled.

"Hi, come on in," Kagome stepped to the side and let them in.

"So where's InuYasha? You've told me a lot about him, I'd like to meet him," Kagome hesitated.

"He hasn't come back yet. He should be here today, er, at least that's what he told me when he called my dorm a few days ago," she led them to the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?" They gave Kagome their orders and Ayame looked over at the table.

"Aw, who's this cutie?" The child looked up at her and smiled.

"My name is Kiyuki!" the child grinned.

"Oh, that's my daughter."

"You mean you and InuYasha had a baby and he went off to college 150 miles away?!" Kouga nearly shouted. The doorbell rang and Kagome shot him a death glare.

"If he heard you, I swear I'll skin you," Kagome hissed through clenched teeth, heading for the door.

She swung the door open and looked up. "I've been waiting," she whispered. "InuYasha, I have to tell you something."

InuYasha was about to put his arms around her waist and kiss her, when he noticed another guy standing a few feet from the door. "Who's this?" InuYasha tried to keep his rising anger out of his voice.

"This is Kouga, my – "

"Your ex-boyfriend? I should have known you'd keep your promise to him. Sorry for wasting your time." Kagome's jaw dropped.

"InuYasha!" She called as he walked towards his house next door. She was about to run after him, but Kiyuki stopped her.

"Who was that, mommy?" Kagome simply ignored her.

-----

InuYasha pulled his phone off the clip on his belt and dialed his brother's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, when are you getting home?"

"What's it to you? By the way, call Miroku up, he called for you this morning. Something about his wedding."

"What?!" InuYasha ended his call with his brother and dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, when did you plan on telling me you were engaged?!" InuYasha yelled playfully.

"When did you get back?! Have you talked with Kagome yet? She has something VERY important to tell you."

InuYasha grunted. "Yeah, I was there. She had some 'company' though."

"Oh, you mean Kouga? Ah, he's probably here to tell Kagome he's also engaged. You remember little Ayame? Well, we hooked them up one spring a few years back and they're finally getting married." Miroku explained.

"What?!" InuYasha said breathlessly. Miroku laughed.

"You thought she wanted to tell you she was getting back with Kouga? No! It's that thing she told you that you had to wait four years to know!"

"Do you know what it was?"

"IS. Is, it's still here…always will be." Miroku paused. "Oh yeah, I wanted you to be my best man. The wedding is tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice, but you know." InuYasha sighed.

"Sure."

* * *

**Okay, I decided to put up another chapter. More surprises await this little story. Little…feh it's got another, like, 20 chapters…good god…**

EDIT: Hey, if you guys have read FullMetal Alchemist and Yu Yu Hakusho, could you please R&R my newest story, 'FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective'? Pwease and Thankies!


	22. U May Now Kiss the Maid of Honor Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

**Yup, ANOTHER chapter today. That's because I got a review earlier that said "InuYasha needs to get a brain". I think that's true. So I'm going to put up another chapter so people don't go to bed mad. NEVER go to bed mad. There's this myth I've read about, that if you go to bed mad, the devil will steal your soul. But that's just a MYTH, just like when the many doctors say I'm insane. Lol**

* * *

Chapter 22: You May Now Kiss the Maid of Honor Part 1 

"You thought she wanted to tell you she was getting back with Kouga? No! It's that thing she told you that you had to wait four years to know!"

"Do you know what it was?"

"IS. Is, it's still here…always will be." Miroku paused. "Oh yeah, I wanted you to be my best man. The wedding is tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice, but you know." InuYasha sighed.

"Sure."

-----

"You looks pretty," Kiyuki said to Sango who was turning every which way in a floor length mirror.

"Thank you, peanut! You are a pretty flower girl!" Sango said. Kiyuki was wearing a little pink, baby doll dress, while Kagome wore a floor length, pink dress with white lace underneath.

"I'll be right back," Kagome slipped out of the room and headed for the church entrance.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry. I should have let you talk. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." InuYasha said as she approached him. Kagome smiled warmly.

"I would never go back on my word. Kouga and I, a few years back when we introduced him to Ayame, well, we talked about it. And since we both loved someone else, we broke the promise."

"Before I left for college, you said there was something you'd tell me when I got back. Well, I'm here," he grinned and put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Yes," she sighed. "Here you are. InuYasha, there's no easy way to say this, but –"

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! GET IN YOUR PLACES!" Someone called.

"I'll tell you at the reception," InuYasha nodded and they took their places.

-----

A/N: I just thought of this. In that last chapter, I skipped 4 years and someone asked why. Well, 1. It'd be boring, and 2. All that happens is Kagome has Kiyuki. That's it.

-----

InuYasha waited impatiently. Mostly everybody was there.

"She'll come. She just called. She needed to run home for a second," Sango assured him. He sighed and rested his head in his chin.

"Why is it that everybody knows this secret but me?"

"InuYasha," Miroku walked up and wrapped his arm around his new wife. "You have to promise me that you'll listen to Kagome's ENTIRE story, okay?" InuYasha eyed him.

"You make it sound like I'll be mad."

"Depends," Miroku was about to ask InuYasha something, but he spotted Kagome coming towards them.

"I need to talk to Kagome for a second," The girls walked to an empty table. InuYasha noticed a small girl on Kagome's hip. She looked tired, she was sucking her thumb and had her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Who's that girl Kagome's holding?" InuYasha asked more himself that anyone else.

"Her name is Kiyuki. I'll let Kagome introduce you to her." '_Pretty name,'_ InuYasha thought. "Kagome!" Miroku called. When the black haired girl looked over, Miroku pointed at InuYasha with both hands. "Tell him!" he mouthed. He took Sango by the hand and walked away. Kagome got up and sat down next to him, angling the chair so she was facing him. She placed Kiyuki on her lap sideways so she could pick at the small piece of cake that was on the table.

"So," InuYasha urged.

"Please hear me out, okay?" Her eyes danced with fear, but also with happiness. "Listen to the entire story," he nodded. "InuYasha, this is your daughter, Kiyuki. When you left for college, I couldn't tell you." His eyes widened.

* * *

**And that's where I break. I'm SO mean, huh. Is he going to yell? Is he going to leave her? Is he going to rejoice? Is he going to hug her? I SWEAR you'll NEVER guess what's going to happen. When you review, tell me what you think is going to happen.**

**If you've read Yu Yu Hakusho and FullMetal Alchemist, PLEASE check out my newest story, FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective I PROMISE you it's going to be good **


	23. U May Now Kiss the Maid of Honor Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

**Okies, I'm in a good mood. I just got Yu Yu Hakusho volumes 2 through 5 :D. (Even though I've read up through 15 online). So I guess I'll update…I think only one person guessed correctly what would happen.Chapter 23: U May Now Kiss the Maid of Honor Part 2**

"So," InuYasha urged.

"Please hear me out, okay?" Her eyes danced with fear, but also with happiness. "Listen to the entire story," he nodded. "InuYasha, this is your daughter, Kiyuki. When you left for college, I couldn't tell you." His eyes widened.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?! I never would have gone that far away! I would've stayed here, in town!" InuYasha yelled in a hushed tone. Kagome groaned.

"That's why I didn't tell you! I wanted you to follow where ever you wanted to with your life!" InuYasha sighed. He motioned for Sango to come over there and they walked toward each other, meeting in the middle. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear that caused her to smile. She nodded and walked over to Kagome.

"Let me take Kiyuki for a little bit," before Kagome could say anything, Kiyuki was in the brides arms and she was walking back towards Miroku. Both of them stared, smiling. InuYasha walked back to her.

"Kagome," she looked at InuYasha, who was now standing in front of her seat. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kagome smiled, blushing. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Will you marry me?" Tears flooded her eyes as she realized that this time, she was awake.

"Yes!" She choked out. He picked her up and pulled her into a long, warm kiss. Everyone around them clapped. Kagome was the first to come up for air. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Four years. I got the ring and planned to propose the day before I left, but you had left earlier than I had expected."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hello?" Sango said when she answered her phone._

"_I'm leaving NOW. InuYasha just left his house, so now's my chance."_

"_What?! I didn't think you were leaving until tomorrow!" Sango yelled._

"_I'm starting to show! I don't want him to find out!" Kagome snapped into the phone._

"_Okay, I'll be there in a minute or two." The doorbell rang shortly after and Kagome opened up the door. "Wow, if you looked quickly, you can't tell, but man, you can tell!"_

"_Can you help me get my bags to my car?"_

"_Of course!" They loaded the car, said their goodbyes, and Kagome left.InuYasha came home an hour later and called Kagome's cell._

"_Hey, wanna go out for dinner tonight?"_

"_Uh, can't," A wave of guilt washed over Kagome._

"_Why not?"_

"_I had to leave today. They need me at the court early tomorrow morning and I'm already not going to make it."_

"_Oh…will you at least call me. I'm going to miss you like mad," he admitted._

"_Every weekend," Kagome promised._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You never did call me…"They walked out of Sango's parents' house. It had the biggest yard for the reception. They sat in InuYasha's car."…and I didn't miss you like mad." Kagome's head whipped around and she stared at him. He kept staring out the windshield. "It was much worse than that." He paused, then turned to meet her gaze. "Did you really have to go to court?"

Yeah, but only for a month. Did you ever come home for the summer?" He stared out his window.

"No, I didn't want to come home until I was a certified doctor. What would you have done with Kiyuki?"

"I took her down and stayed with my cousin Rin Tashio," Kagome paused. "Hey, is she related to you?"

"If her husband is Sesshoumaru, then she's my sister-in-law." Kagome nodded.

"Does this make us related?" She giggled

"Let's see. You're my brother's wife's cousin, and I'm your cousin's brother-in-law. No, I don't think so," InuYasha answered.

"Good," she leaned over and kissed him. "I want you to move in with me." He looked at her.

"What about your mom?"

"She took back our old house years ago. After my father was put in jail. She's living with my brother. I get to keep this house."

"Yeah," He kissed her. "We should get back inside before the reception ends." He said when they came up for air.

"InuYasha?" He turned to look at her as the headed for the building. "I love you." He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I love you too." They headed for the house yet again, until a familiar little black haired girl came running out.

"Peanut, what are you coming out here for?"

"Uncle and Auntie told me to come get you. Auntie Sango said it was safest to send me," Kagome laughed and picked up the confused child. They finally got back to the reception.

* * *

**-breath- Finally! I have been working on this chapter forever! I was going to put it up yesterday morning, then I had to clean my turtles' tank. Then I was going to post it that night, but I went out with a friend that I don't see often. Well, it's up now. I'll update later. I seriously need to update some of my other stories. They feel "neglected"**


	24. The Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

**Whoo! Chapter 24! This is coming to an end I think. But DON'T WORRY! I MAY make a sequal in the future. If you want to read it, add me to your author alert list, or PM me and I'll add you to a list on my profile and when I do create a sequal, I'll let you know. It may be a while though, because I wanna finish up with my "Female Dog Demon" story and I just started a YYH Story. I also have ANOTHER YYH story up, so that makes 2 YYH srories, but they may not be as long as I had originally planned this one to be.**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 24: The Book

"Peanut, what are you coming out here for?"

"Uncle and Auntie told me to come get you. Auntie Sango said it was safest to send me," Kagome laughed and picked up the confused child. They finally got back to the reception.

-x-x-x-x-

"Kiyuki is asleep," Kagome said quietly as InuYasha slid his car into his driveway.

"I'll get her," InuYasha shut off the car and walked around to the passenger door. He opened it and took the sleeping infant from Kagome. The went into Kagome's house and put Kiyuki to sleep. They then went out and sat on the porch. "I'm actually surprised."

"By what?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"She never asked who I was."

"Uh…umm…It's getting kind of late. I'll leave you the spare key and you can come over any time tomorrow." They kissed and parted.

InuYasha walked home and looked at the clock. 11:42. He had eighteen minutes until he was allowed over. Perfect. He ran up the stairs and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of navy sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. He check his watch again. 11:58. He walked over to Kagome's house and walked in, locking the door behind him. He was about to go up to her room when he heard someone in the kitchen. He walked in and Kiyuki looked at him.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I can't sleep sometimes so mommy sayed to get water and watch tee-bee until I get sleepy. She sayed that's what you used to do, daddy." She set her water on the table and climbed into a chair across from him.

"How do you know I'm daddy?" He asked her, resting his chin in his hands.

"From the book."

"What book?" She got up and ran into the large living room. _The exact room we were in…before I left…_He thought. She ran back in with a book and she handed it to him. He took it and she climbed back in her chair. He flipped it open to the first page. "Who made this?"

"Mommy!" He started to look at it. There was a picture of Kagome. Under it was 'Mommy'. Then there was a picture of InuYasha. Under it was 'Daddy'. He flipped to the next page and immediately started laughing.

"What is so damn funny?" InuYasha looked up to see Kagome.

"Nice book!" Kagome looked at it, then blushed.

"Kiyuki," Kagome said crossing her arms. "What was rule one about the book?"

"Never show daddy!" she replied cheerfully.

"Why not?" InuYasha shut the book. "Because the story from our sophomore year wasn't even right!"

"Yes it is!" Kagome sat on his lap. "Hojo tried to 'hurt' me and you went and beat him up with your CAR. Meanwhile I was kicking Kikyou's ass!"

"No!" He laughed. "Kikyou kicked YOUR ass!"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Kagome. Ready to be mine?" Hojo asked, walking toward her with a whip. "Leave the mutt, he's not good enough for you!" Kagome backed up against the lockers. InuYasha had run back to his locker for a minute before he drove her home. _(A/N: Hojo sounds more like Kouga here, but w/e lol)

"_Get away from me! Kikyou's your girlfriend!"_

_Kagome watched InuYasha fly down the hall and tackle Hojo to the ground. _

_I may not have done anything to you last year, but this year, YOU'RE DEAD!" Hojo jumped up and pulled Kagome into a kiss. InuYasha pulled him by the back of the shirt off her. Hojo looked at InuYasha and then took off out to the parking lot. InuYasha ran for his car and proceeded to chase Hojo around the almost empty parking lot. Kagome sighed with relief._

_"Thank god that's over."_

_"Not quite. I saw you kissing Hojo." A familiar voice said._

_-x-x-x-x-_

**Ohhhhh Who is it?! You can probably guess. Well, almost done with what I have written down. Review ppls!**


	25. Happily Ever After?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

**Yay! I'm almost done with what I have written down! You're getting two chapters today for a few reasons. One- I felt like it. Two- So I can finally stop using the dumb handwritten junk. Three- So I can finish this story. Four- Everyone else is doing it XD**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 25: Happily Ever After?

"_Thank god that's over."_

"_Not quite. I saw you kissing Hojo." A familiar voice said. Her words seemed to strangle Kagome, but it was really just Kikyou's hands. "First you take InuYasha from me, now you're trying to take Hojo too?!" She slammed Kagome into the lockers, still tightly gripping Kagome's neck. _

"_Get…OFF!" Kagome reached up and punched Kikyou in the face._

_-x-x-x-x-_

_InuYasha, Kagome, Hojo, and Kikyou sat on the bench outside the principals office. InuYasha was inspecting the red-purple, hand shaped bruises on Kagome's neck. Kikyou was giggling at Hojo, who had a huge bruise on the side of his face from running into a parked car._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"She almost broke your neck. Kikyou only had a black eye! We were suspended for a while though," InuYasha laughed.

"Mamma got a whoopin'?" Kiyuki asked. InuYasha laughed and nodded.

"Time for bed peanut," Kiyuki yawned and walked upstairs. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck, just as she had done the day they got their acceptance letters. "I told you to come back tomorrow," She whispered, their noses almost touching.

"It is tomorrow, You said that yesterday," he held up his watch in front of her face. 12:17 AM. "That was your plan all along, huh?"

"Oh, absolutely," InuYasha trapped her in a long kiss. About half way through, Kiyuki started giggling from the doorway and they both whipped their heads around to look at her.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just getting my water. You can go on doing that when I go back to sleep," She said, getting her water from the table and shaking her head.

"How seriously can you take her when she's in pink and white footy pajamas?" InuYasha asked her when Kiyuki had left.

"You have no idea. She is one smart kid," Kagome said before she proceeded to kiss him.

-x-x-x-x-

Kagome turned every which way in the mirror before her. She couldn't believe it was her turn to marry her high school sweet heart. "What if I trip?!" Kagome was scared out of her mind.

"Don't worry!" Sango assured her. "Where's Kiyuki?"

"I'm right here!" Kiyuki said, coming out from behind the mirror. "Ohhhh, mommy look pretty!" Kagome kissed the top of her head.

"Get in your places, it's time to start." Someone informed them.

Kagome's stomach had butterflies in it the entire time she walked down the isle. But seeing InuYasha in his tux at the end made the walk worth it.

InuYasha stared wide eyed as his wife-to-be walked down the isle. He thought she couldn't look prettier, but damn was he wrong before. For a second he thought she must have been Aphrodite or something.

"You may now kiss the bride," (A/N: I know, I skipped a lot, but bare with me…) InuYasha lifted her veil and kissed her lovingly.

-x-x-x-x-

What to expect from the sequel, "A New Life Elsewhere"

How would Kagome live if she found out InuYasha had a new Fiancée? When InuYasha goes on a trip and never returns, his family and friends assume he's dead because the plane he was on crashed. But little does everyone know, that he was alive, but couldn't remember anything but his name. InuYasha starts a new life somewhere else, then remembers his old life. He goes back home to find that Kagome had been pregnant again and that his new fiancée had followed him home, pissing everyone off when they think he came back for a divorce. Can InuYasha explain what happened to Kagome, or will she divorce him first?

-x-x-x-x-

**Awww, I'm actually sad this story is over! Well, I'll put up chapter one of my new story soon, BUT IT WON'T BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE. I'm only putting up chapter one so that if you want to read it, you can put it on your alert list so that you can get noted on when I do update it some time. It will be before Halloween, I can tell you that right now XD. But I'm going into 10****th**** grade, and my classes are going to be uber hard, so don't expect an update every day. I'll update multiple times on the weekends though.**


	26. A New Life Elsewhere

Hey, I guess I forgot, but I hope yall know that the sequel has, and is, up. It's almost finished, but I wasn't sure if anyone knew. I know a few do, but it doesn't seem as popular a story as it once was.

Anyways, I just posted this in case no one knew. The title of the sequel is 'A New Life Elsewhere'. It has 21 or 22 chapters already, and I'm still unsure if it's getting close to the end or not.

—Kim


End file.
